Assassin's Chronicles: Altaïr, Desmond and Ezio Auditore?
by Zel-Ol
Summary: Ezio Auditore, su vida da un giro de 360 cuando una extraña grieta en la villa Auditore trae consigo a dos personajes. Altaïr, un chico sabio, calculador y reservado; Ezio, aventurero, testarudo y sarcástico; Desmond, un joven inteligente, pacífico y amable, ¿Cómo podrán hacer un buen equipo?, ¿Cómo lograrán regresar a su época? Una hermandad a través del tiempo...
1. Encuentro

**CAP. 1**

Acababan de llegar a la villa Auditore luego de un camino de poco más de una hora a caballo, donde Ezio le había dicho a su novia que debía contarle algo importante y que para ello la llevaría allí, Cristina veía el lugar interesada, parecía un lugar muy olvidado.

Las calles estaban con muy solitarias, aunque era más tarde del medio día, algunas personas iban y venía, pero era muy diferente a la bulliciosa ciudad de Florencia a la que estaba acostumbrada. No había lugares vendiendo cosas, ni guardias caminando por entre las calles, el agua de una fuente no se veía del todo clara y tenía muy poca, no vio ningún herrero, o una tienda de arte, y el médico del lugar al parecer atendía dentro de una capilla, en un estado igual a todos los edificios. Las ventanas tapadas con tablones de madera, las puertas parecían tener mucho tiempo sin cuidar y otras tantas estaban abiertas sin temor a que les robaran, pero algo le llamó demasiado la atención.

Vio a niños jugar en los tejados, corriendo y persiguiéndose, unos decían ser guardias y otro fingían ser un tipo de salvador vestido con ropas blancas que tenía capucha apenas dejándolo ver a donde iba, Cristina paró en seco viendo que un par de niños diciendo ser guardias iban hacia ella, de un momento a otro chocaron con ella y cayó al suelo, los niños empezaron a decirle que era la culpable y que iría con ellos, la joven Vespuccio reía por la seriedad en la que hablaban los niños. Otro más llegó, el de la capucha y fingiendo golpearlos para ser su "salvador" la ayudó a levantarse, el niño solo sonrió y los otros dos se disculparon brevemente para luego salir corriendo a perseguir al otro niño, subiendo hábilmente por las ventanas hacia el tejado. Cristina seguía preguntándose a quién imitaba aquel niño vestido de blanco. Buscó a su novio con la mirada, estaba hablando con un par de hombres que le dieron una llave, el les agradeció y le pidió a la azabache que lo acompañara.

Y mientras inspeccionaba, su mirada fue directo a la casa principal, donde en las escaleras estaba tallado un símbolo que había visto antes, parecía una letra A y si no estaba mal, el hermano mayor de Ezio no se despegaba de una manopla de hierro con esa misma insignia y recordaba haber visto en el dedo anular de sus suegros la misma figura. Se acercaron mas y la chica se detuvo a ver el emblema con más detenimiento, estaba en lo cierto y eso no era casualidad, ni que los niños treparan tan hábilmente como Ezio y sus hermanos.

-Todo tiene que ver con este símbolo.-dijo mientras tocaba la insignia tallada.

-Buena observación, ¿Cómo lo descubriste?-preguntó curioso Ezio

-Tu hermano lleva una manopla con este signo grabado y tus padres tienen este mismo marcado en sus dedos anulares, pensé que solo eran unas marcas, pero viéndolo aquí tan resaltante en la villa de tu familia todo encaja.

-Ven, hay algo importante dentro de la casa de mi tío.

Siguió a Ezio a la parte trasera de la casa y entraron a un estudio, Ezio movió una palanca que estaba escondida entre el librero y la condujo escaleras abajo. Llegaron a lo que parecía algo como un santuario, había varias estatuas en ese gran lugar, una en medio de todas, era un hombre que le recordaba un tanto a Ezio, se adelanto a su novio para ver más de cerca, realmente tenían un buen parecido, en la parte de abajo de la estatua venía un nombre: "_Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad" "Nada es verdad, todo está permitido", _decía luego del nombre.

-¿Quién es él?-le preguntó a Ezio, que estaba cerca de ella.

-Mi antepasado más importante, el junto con su padre fundaron esta villa hace más de doscientos años atrás, buscando un refugio luego de las cruzadas en Jerusalén.-

-¿Tus antepasados eran árabes?

-De ahí provenimos, y de eso quiero hablarte, Altaïr es importante en la historia de mi familia no solo por participar en las cruzadas y fundar esta villa sino que él fue un gran maestro de la orden a la que pertenece igualmente mi familia, la hermandad de los asesinos.-Cristina abrió mucho los ojos, pero el continuó.-Aunque no lo creas apreciamos más la vida que los demás, creemos que a veces una sola persona muerta puede hacer la diferencia en la vida de muchas otras personas, por ejemplo, Altaïr mato a Roberto de Sable, líder de la orden del temple de aquel entonces y con ello, logro que Jerusalén tuviera paz y los templarios se retiraran por un tiempo y vio como muchos hombres utilizaban a la religión para guiar a un mundo injusto a la sociedad de aquél entonces.-

-¿Entonces ese signo, es el emblema de los asesinos?-preguntó Cristina, Ezio asintió.

-Dentro de un par de semanas me mudaré aquí con mi tío, empezaré mi entrenamiento para seguir los pasos de mis padres y mi hermano.

-No sé qué decir, esto es tan repentino, saber que tus padres, tus hermanos…-la chica trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero estaban todas confusas.

-Sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero si supieras más comprenderías todo, cualquier miembro está sujeto a seguir cuatro normas importantes, Luchar por la paz y proteger a inocentes, no comprometer a la hermandad, ser discretos y tener en cuenta que nada es verdad, que todo está permitido, algo que nos lleva al fin de ser sabios y justos, se nos enseña desde pequeños su significado, nos enseñas a valorar la vida y no sentir placer al matar, en proteger cualquier vida que sea inocente, a buscar justicia encima de la venganza.-

Todo lo explicaba mientras veía la estatua de Altaïr- Desde chico me he preguntado tanto acerca de él, de sus descubrimientos, pero solo tengo retazos de pergaminos escritos por su padre, si supiera acerca de él, de lo que descubrió, tal vez podría encontrar la verdadera razón por la que la orden del temple persigue a los asesinos.

-¿Aún existe la orden del temple?

-Más fuerte que nunca, porque ahora trabajan en las sombras, dominan altos mandos, en busca del secreto de los asesinos, un secreto que nadie conoce, se perdió en el tiempo, se perdió con Altaïr y sus hijos.-mientras se recargaba a las rejas que estaban cubriendo la estatua del nombrado.-Necesito averiguarlo y saber que los templarios lo desconocen.

-El secreto de los asesinos, ¿Es tan grande como para que altos mandos lo quieran conseguir?

-Demasiado, hemos intentado hacer de todo para encontrarlo antes, pero todo parece que ellos llevan ventaja.-hizo una pausa y luego habló.- ¿Aún sabiendo esto, amore mio, te sigue interesando tener algo que ver conmigo?-

Cristina siguió viendo alrededor y observando la estatua de AltaÏr, se fijó que también, encima de su nombre decía: "El águila de Masyaf", aquel hombre, del que Ezio decía poder saber más de él, miembro de una hermandad, ¿Qué hacer? Ezio por su parte se impacientaba, esperando una respuesta negativa de la chica, lo peor que podría pasar.

-Esto es muy repentino, pero…-volteó a verlo.- De lo que estoy segura es que te amo Ezio, y aun sabiendo esto, no podría dejar de sentir lo mismo.-tomándolo de las manos.

Ezio sintió como su corazón de regocijaba de alegría, mientras le daba un beso casto a su novia, queriendo simbolizar que lo que sentían el uno por el otro iba más allá de solo una pasión. No supo cuantas veces le dijo gracias, ni cuantos besos le dio, pero aquel momento simbolizó el inicio de algo grande, de una relación que a pesar de todo, superaría todas las dificultades.

-Cristina, quisiera contarte una última cosa, otra razón por la que me gustaría saber más de Altair.-aun tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente. –Su padre cuenta acerca de una mujer de carácter fuerte que pudo con la personalidad de Altair, una mujer guerrera que lo apoyo en todo momento de su vida, hasta su último respiro.-Cristina sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, el joven Auditore se sentía igual por dentro.- Se llamaba María, y quisiera, que tú te volvieras mi María, mi amore Cristina.-de su cuello sacó una cadena, que tenía un dije con el emblema de los asesinos.- En la hermandad, para prometerse con alguien se da el emblema de la orden, para señalar el lazo que ambos tendrían entre sí, igual de fuerte que el compromiso con la hermandad.

Ezio se acercó a ella y le puso el collar delicadamente, Cristina no pudo contener más sus lágrimas de felicidad.- Signorina, ¿Sería usted amable de concederme el honor de volverse la Signora Auditore?-uniendo su frente con la de ella, mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

Cristina sin decir palabras lo tomo por las mejillas y lo besó con intensidad y con todo el amor que sentía por su ahora prometido, Ezio Auditore, soñar con que no tardaba mucho para compartir apellido con su amado lograba que su corazón siguiera latiendo de alegría y dicha, mientras que seguía besando intensamente al chico de ojos color miel, unos ojos que ella adoraba.

Ezio no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar de su tío Mario. Sentía que un inmenso vacío en el pecho le impedía respirar calmadamente, su corazón había dejado de latir igual de rápido que momentos antes en los que Cristina había aceptado casarse con él. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto sin fuerza y se tumbo en el suelo mientras que unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

No podía terminarlo de aceptar, creer que sus suegros habían formado parte de aquella atrocidad, lo único que le aliviaba un poco el alma era saber que su hermana Claudia y el menor, Pretuccio, de 15 y 13 años respectivamente, se encontraban afuera entrenando un poco en el patio de entrenamiento, a comparación de su hermano mayor, que se contenía para no empezar a gritar improperios en contra de los culpables y desatar un poco su ira.

Se levanto no pudiendo contenerse más, pronto llegaría Cristina de dar una vuelta por la villa y tenía que estar calmado para hablar con ella. Abrió la puerta y sin ver a nadie fue al estudio de su tío y rumbo al santuario donde estaban las estatuas de asesinos importantes. Estuvo ahí unos minutos, meditando acerca de la noticia y entonces ocurrió, dos resplandecientes luces blancas lo encandilaron.

El cuerpo de dos personas en el suelo, uno con ropas extrañas, con una curiosa bolsa en su espalda y otro vestido muy parecido al hombre que el tanto admiraba, ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Con duda se acercó al par de cuerpos, uno empezó a moverse y se sentó, mientras se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza.

-Si yo sabía que era peligroso intentarlo.-se quejaba el de ropas extrañas en inglés, Ezio pudo comprender un poco ya que sabía tres idiomas aparte del italiano, inglés, francés y arameo, aunque le pareció raro el inglés de Desmond.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?-dijo Ezio en el inglés que él conocía mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

Aquel chico mostró su rostro, muy parecido al de Ezio, los dos se quedaron viendo, sin creérselo y mirándose fijamente, el chico extraño se levantó y miro al joven Auditore, justo cuando el florentino iba a hablar el otro de ropas blancas también los miró, ninguno de los tres decía palabra.

-No entiendo nada.- comentó Ezio en italiano

-Yo estaba en Masyaf, ¿Cómo es que…?-hablaba para sí mismo el de ropas blancas en idioma árabe.

-¡Sabia que eran ustedes!-dijo en italiano Desmond.- Nunca creí que una grieta pudiera hacer esto.-mientras miraba a su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Ezio atónito en su lengua materna, al descubrir que el joven de ropas extrañas hablaba italiano también

-Significa que una grieta temporal aquí permitió traer a AltaÏr y a mí a tu época, posiblemente porque los tres nos encontrábamos encima de una al mismo tiempo.-meditaba más para sí mismo Desmond.

Altaïr no hablaba debido a que solo comprendía el italiano, pero no lo hablaba fluidamente y no sabía si los otros dos le comprenderían con claridad, por lo que se limitó en poner atención a lo que decía Desmond. Ezio frunció el entrecejo sin explicarse nada y entonces una luz en el suelo con la forma de la insignia de asesino llamo su atención, parecía una grieta en el suelo a la cual nunca le puso atención.

-Ese es el secreto de los asesinos, vivimos para que esas grietas temporales no las utilicen personas equivocadas.-comentó Desmond al observar donde miraba Ezio

-El secreto está escondido entre el tiempo…-dijo para sí mismo Ezo.- Eso escribió Balduino IV en una de sus notas.-volteando a ver a AltaÏr.-Ahora lo entiendo, ¿Pero por qué razón, por qué ahora?-

-Los templarios van en busca de una grieta escondida en el vaticano, debes de llegar a ella antes e impedir que la utilicen.-explicó Desmond, que al parecer era el que más entendía la situación.

Ezio se tomo la cabeza sin comprender nada, Altaïr estaba pensativo, pero no le quitaba la mirada a Desmond, mientras que Desmond solo parecía fascinado por estar ahí, pero no desconcertado.

-Primero lo primero, necesitamos que parezcan de este tiempo.-mencionó Ezio luego de respirar profundamente, no daba crédito aún a lo que veía, pero las notas del fallecido rey le hacían pensar que siempre había tenido la respuesta.- Acompáñenme arriba y no muestren sus caras, cuando estén cambiados, creo que Desmond podría explicarnos mejor toda esta situación.-mirando alternadamente al sarraceno y al estadounidense

-Amore, ya está preparada la cena.-decía una voz alegre entrando.

La chica gritó y se desmayo por lo que acababa de ver, a su novio y a otros dos jóvenes muy parecidos, Ezio bufó intentando pensar como llevaría Cristina lo de todo aquello del secreto de los asesinos y el hecho de que sus padres fueran templarios, iba a ser una larga noche en la que ni siquiera tendría tiempo de llorar por la muerte de sus padres y su hermano mayor…

**Espero les guste en verdad, es la primera historia de AC que escribo y aceptaré sus recomendaciones y opiniones ;)**

**Como pueden ver la personalidad de Desmond es diferente, yo traté de imaginarme a un Desmond adolescente con una vida un tanto cambiada, más adelante verán más acerca de la vida de Desmond, al cual me dediqué a cambiarle un poco la personalidad, ya que en los juegos no dejaron ver mucho acera de como es Desmond, aquí para mí es un chico inteligente, pacífico y amable, al igual que poco aventurero y arriesgado, el prefiere ir por el camino más visible por lo que tendrá sus choques con Ezio, que es lo contrario a el en ese tiempo, trataré de ir desarrollando la relación entre los tres y hacerla realista, no es como si tres personas de tiempos totalmente diferentes puedan llevarse bien de la noche a la mañana, pero creo que será interesante que lean mi visión de como sería si ellos tres se encontraran y si no existiera el fruto del Edén.**

**Pronto subiré el capítulo dos, aunque también estoy pensando en subirlo en inglés, pero después, agradeceré sus comentarios n.n**


	2. Planes

_CAP. 2_

Luego de que la chica despertara Ezio tuvo que explicarle (con ayuda de Desmond) la situación, aprovechando eso también le habló a su tío y a sus hermanos, para que estuvieran al tanto. Ellos les creyeron por completo hasta que Desmond les mostró los aparatos que llevaba con él, unos lentes con celular, cámara, GPS, entre otras cosas; un cargador manual de electricidad junto con unos guantes de metal muy distintos a los que ellos hayan visto, cargaba también una pistola pequeña, no faltaba su cuchilla oculta y un lanzador de dardos letal con varios tipos de veneno con lo que logró que los presentes quedaran sorprendidos con los aparatos que poseía el chico del futuro. Después de que Cristina comentara que su vida se estaba volviendo cada vez más loca; Ezio les pidió un momento para poder hablar con ella. Mario Auditore consideró que por el momento los hermanos menores de Ezio no debían intervenir por lo que los llevó al campo de entrenamiento.

En el momento en que Claudia paso cerca de Desmond el chico la miro con nostalgia, como si tuviese mucho tiempo sin verla, la chica se extraño por la mirada, tan solo habían sido un par de segundos y le pareció haber visto una tristeza profunda oculta entre la mirada de aquel chico tan parecido a su hermano mayor.

Claudia y Pretuccio se retiraron y dejaron a los dos chicos solos, Desmond parecía conocer todo a su alrededor y caminaba como si estuviese en su casa, Altaïr se había ido al final del pasillo para darles privacidad, estaba pensativo mirando la ventana, sintiéndose ajeno a aquel lugar, estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó cuando Desmond le habló hasta que este le tomo del hombro.

-Sé que ha de ser raro, pero aquí estamos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudarle a Ezio con su misión.-comentó el chico en arameo.

-Lo de las grietas lo sabía, pero nunca esperé terminar viajando en el tiempo.-dijo el sarraceno en su lengua materna al notar que el chico también lo hablaba.

-Estamos en la misma situación entonces, yo ya había visitado esta villa en mi tiempo, claro que poco más de quinientos años después ha crecido del tamaño de una ciudad pero sigue conservando el aire renacentista y esta mansión esta igual a cuando la visité en mi tiempo.-

-¿De qué año vienes?-preguntó directo Altaïr

-2004 d.C.

Altaïr no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa, aunque muy poco marcada.- Es mucho tiempo de diferencia.

-Aquí es el año de 1476, el año donde Ezio deja Florencia y se muda a la villa Auditore, donde su vida de asesino comenzaría.-Hizo una pausa y continuó.-Queda mucho camino que recorrer desde aquí, tendremos que averiguar más sobre como regresar a nuestras respectivas épocas.-mientras caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro.

-Lo principal será avisar a los que conforman la orden en este tiempo, será más fácil encontrar pistas que nos digan como volver.

-Dejando eso de lado un momento.-dijo Desmond, Altaïr los volteó a ver.- Mi nombre es Desmond Miles, recién graduado asesino, nací el 13 de marzo de 1987, en Black Hill, Estados Unidos.-se presentó por completo Desmond, mientras estiraba la mano izquierda, mostrando un tatuaje en su dedo anular, el mismo que tenía cortado Altaïr-

Altaïr supuso que era una forma de presentación en el tiempo de Desmond así que estrechó la mano del chico y decidió presentarse también.- Mi nombre es Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, asesino graduado, nací 11 de enero de 1165 en Masyaf, Siria.-mientras hacía una leve inclinación de la cabeza, Desmond lo imitó.

Luego de que hablara con Cristina, salió de la habitación dejándola sola para que pensara la respuesta a lo que él le había propuesto, su prometida le había pedido tiempo para meditarlo, aun tenía en su mente cada reacción de la joven ante lo que él le había contado.

_"Tus padres son templarios…-ella abrió mucho los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa.- acusaron a mis padres y a mi hermano injustamente de traición, si te mantienes aquí lo más probable es que te empiecen a buscar en Florencia.-_

_Él le explicó como pudo, mientras que una parte de él se alegraba por no haber visto morir a la mitad de su familia y otra parte se lamentaba por no evitarlo._

_-¿Mis padres son templarios?-dijo con los ojos bien abiertos_

_Ezio le pasó unas cartas escritas y selladas por los Vespuccio y la joven se llevó ambas manos a la boca, soltó un grito ahogado al tiempo que leía lentamente, ella conocía demasiado esa escritura, era la letra de su padre y el sello de la familia, en ellas decían con decisión que la habían dejado estar con Ezio como táctica para estar informados sobre los Auditore y luego de leer aquello no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas mientras sus manos temblaban. El azabache al verla así, fue hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos intentándola consolar en silencio, al mismo tiempo, depositaba un beso en el hombro de su prometida._

_-¿Y tus padres?, ¿Están encarcelados?, ¿Qué les va a pasar?-preguntó cómo pudo con voz entrecortada._

_-Hoy por la mañana fueron ejecutados.-esta vez Cristina no reprimió su grito. Fue ella la que lo abrazó esta vez.-Comprendo si ya no quieres casarte conmigo, aunque tus padres sean templarios, aún así sigues estando más segura con ellos._

_- Ezio, yo te amo, prefiero estar al lado de alguien que lucha por la justicia antes que por sí mismo, ellos han dejado de ser mis padres al hacer esto.-dijo decidida._

_Cristina, con todas las emociones encontradas que tenía en el pecho lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, como amaba a ese testarudo y aventurero chico, prefería estar con él sabiendo la verdad, que seguir engañada con sus padres._

_-Entrena conmigo, vuélvete miembro de la orden."_

Ahora, debía conseguirles ropa a los dos viajeros. Dio un suspiro, aun todo eso le parecía un sueño, recargo su frente contra la pared un momento y luego se retiro, convenciéndose mentalmente que lo que estaba pasando era real y debía intentar aprovecharlo a su favor. Era una ventaja que AltaÏr estuviese allí, podría aprender infinidad de cosas de él y Desmond no se quedaba atrás, le recordaba un tanto a su amigo Leonardo, ¿También sería un Casanova que no creía en el matrimonio igual que el joven Da Vinci?, sonrió al pensar ver a un aparente chico calmado como Desmond seduciendo a una mujer, pero se reprendió a sí mismo por hacer esas divagaciones tan poco importantes en ese momento, pero era mejor eso a pensar en los funerales que se harían al siguiente día.

Desmond y Altaïr se encontraban al final del pasillo hablando seriamente, por lo que logró escuchar seguían intentando descifrar cómo funcionaba la grieta y la razón por la que habían terminado ahí.- Disculpen mi interrupción señores, pero me parece que aún está pendiente su cambio de ropa.-comentó en su lengua materna

-Te seguimos.-dijo simplemente Altaïr, Desmond asintió.

Caminaron en silencio hasta las escaleras, donde Mario Auditore los detuvo.- Una amiga en Florencia consiguió traer el equipo de tu padre y tu hermano aquí, también trajo algunas de tus pertenencias, he dejado las cosas en tu habitación.-le dijo simplemente y salió de la casa.

Tanto el chico sarraceno como el estadounidense se dieron cuenta de algo, en la mirada de Mario no había dolor, solo odio y sed de venganza, algo que les dio una mala señal a ambos que se voltearon a ver de reojo, preguntándose con la mirada el uno al otro acerca de lo que habían notado en Mario. No dijeron nada y siguieron a Ezio, que se rascaba la nuca mientras bostezaba con cansancio, Desmond seguía viendo a su alrededor y Altaïr seguía pensando en la mirada de Mario e incluso en la del chico del tatuaje en el dedo, parecía cargar con una gran pena.

Llegaron a la habitación en chico, donde había un baúl un tanto grande frente a su cama, Ezio se hincó ante él y luego de un momento lo abrió con decisión, ahí estaba el uniforme de su padre, que seguramente le quedaría bien, sacó todo el equipo con la atenta mirada de los otros dos. La hoja oculta de su padre parecía dañada, enseguida pensó en ir con Leonardo a pedirle que la reparara, pero Desmond al notar que el mecanismo no funcionaba le pidió a Ezio poder verla de cerca, luego de verla por todos lados e intentar accionarla un par de veces habló.

-Sé repararla, incluso podría ponerle un aditamento para que tenga un pequeño cañón y poder lanzar balas para una mayor distancia.-

-Y yo que pensaba que solo conocía a un genio, supongo que te lo dejaré a ti entonces.

-Aunque no creo que aquí encuentre lo que necesito, tendría que ir a Florencia para conseguir las herramientas y materiales.

-Supongo que luego encontraremos la manera de conseguirlos, por el momento, pueden ponerse esto.-les pasó una pequeña pila de ropa doblada a cada uno.

-Bueno, Ezio, yo tenía una idea.

-¿Una idea?-con una ceja alzada lo miró, Altaïr también estaba atento

-Verás, creo que la forma en que trabajan en mi época es más efectiva a la que ustedes están acostumbrados.-dejo la ropa en la cama y regresó hacia ellos.- Nosotros utilizamos una táctica donde grupos de tres personas van a investigar a alguien o algo, las tres personas se escogen con una altura y complexión parecida para despistar un poco, nos vestimos igual y nos infiltramos en distintas áreas, así el trabajo se reparte y se consigue mayor información en menos tiempo.

-Pero es más fácil que una sola persona se mueva en una ciudad.-comentó Altaïr

Desmond sonrió un poco como si ya hubiese sabido ese comentario por parte del sarraceno.- Sí, pero la desventaja es que si atrapan a esa persona todo termina, y la responsabilidad solo cae en una, además que lleva más tiempo hacer todo, entrar a un lugar muy vigilado siendo solo una persona es más complicado a que si va una a distraer de forma directa, otra a acabar con obstáculos y la otra se dedicaría solamente a cumplir con el objetivo de la misión, así trabajamos y nos ha servido en un tiempo conde te vigilan de todos lados máquinas, donde hay alarmas que detectan movimiento y se activan y muchas otras cosas que en este tiempo ni siquiera se imaginan.-respondió ante lo que había dicho

-Suena raro que funcione, como dice Altaïr, ¿No sería más fácil que nos detectaran en caso de querer pasar desapercibidos?-

-Nosotros tenemos una ventaja mayor, nuestro parecido físico, con la capucha solo se ve la mitad de nuestro rostro, a simple vista no se notaría la diferencia, ellos pensarían que buscan a un solo individuo, pero en realidad son tres, uno podría tomar otra dirección y distraer a los guardias para que lo persigan mientras otro se encarga de vigilar el techo, otro solo se tendría que preocupar por no estropear toda la misión.

-El más ágil podría ser el que haga las distracciones, otro se encargaría de dejar el camino libre y el más sigiloso se encargaría de completar la misión.- habló Ezio reflexionando sobre la forma que sugería Desmond, que no parecía tan mal planteada así.

-A ese paso todo sería más rápido.-habló más para sí mismo Altaïr en arameo

-¿Qué dicen?, podría mostrarles un poco acerca de cómo hacemos las cosas en mi tiempo, no solo sabemos escalar y movernos con sigilo por los techos, sabemos saltar casi cualquier tipo de obstáculo, lo llamamos Parkour.

-¿Parkour?-Ezio levantó de nuevo una ceja.

-Vamos corriendo y en lugar de solo esquivarlo rápidamente pasamos encima de lo que nos estorba en el camino, lo que logrará que los perseguidores les tome más tiempo al tener que rodearlos.

-Suena a una técnica muy conveniente.-dijo el mestizo.

-Parece que aprenderemos mucho de ti, Desmond.-siguió Ezio con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Podríamos empezar lo más pronto posible?, me gustaría regresar a mi tiempo utilizando esas habilidades y tácticas.

-Por mí no hay problema en enseñarles.-habló Desmond sonriente, le agradaba saber que podría enseñarles algo a las dos personas que admiraba con solo leer acerca de ellas.

-Entonces…-Ezio sacó otras ropas del baúl, otros dos iguales al uniforme de su padre, que tenía dos cambios.

Tres jóvenes y un hombre adulto, en el ambiente se veía la tensión del momento. Altaïr miraba con enojo a Mario Auditore, que no se creía que su antepasado desaprobara lo que acababa de sugerir, Desmond se mantenía a raya, esperando el momento indicado de intervenir, Ezio se encontraba reflexionando, ¿Qué sería lo que pensaría su padre de él si seguía las recomendaciones de su tío?, por un lado estaba eso y lo que había dicho el sarraceno, el no quería terminar lleno de odio y rencor, no quería hacerlo, no solo dañaría a lo que le quedaba de familia, terminaría llevándose a Cristina con él, no quería fallarle a ninguno de los tres, ellos confiaban en él y sus hermanos necesitaban tener un ejemplo a seguir ahora, para que en el futuro fuesen buenos miembros en la orden.

En ese momento ocurrió algo que los presentes no esperaban, Altaïr habló con voz queda, pero cortante y fría.- Si planea manipular a Ezio para que cumpla las metas personales que tiene usted, está equivocado.-lo miró con unos ojos que intimidarían a cualquiera, Mario Auditore no sabía qué hacer.

-Deje que Altaïr y yo lo entrenemos, a él y a sus hermanos, somos asesinos graduados después de todo, nos entrenaron desde pequeños, si queremos hacer un bien debemos lograr que Ezio esté totalmente preparado y no mandarlo a la guerra sin un arma.-comentó Desmond intentando aligerar la situación

-¿Y que ganaremos si esperamos más tiempo?, ¡No lo tenemos!, los templarios pronto vendrán a buscarlos.

-No permitiré que se derrame sangre a partir de la venganza, la hermandad se hizo para buscar el bien.-habló Altaïr un poco alterado.

-Las cosas no son iguales a hace casi trescientos años atrás y no son iguales a lo que serán dentro de 500, esto es 1476, donde un hombre busca el poder a toda costa, en este tiempo las cosas se arreglan de forma diferente.

-¡¿Y es una forma convertir a su sobrino en un reflejo de usted?!-gritó alterado el sarraceno, mientras tomaba del cuello a Mario, mirándolo de manera aún peor que un momento atrás.

-Serás mi antepasado, pero en este momento tengo más experiencia que tu, sé lo que hago y no es por venganza.

-Nunca le hemos importado realmente.-habló Ezio, mas para sí mismo, pero todos lo escucharon, Altair se calmó un poco y dejo a Mario, esperando por lo que tuviera que decir Ezio.- ¿Por qué cree que ahora tiene el poder de decirme que hacer con mi vida?-esta vez Ezio volteó a ver a Mario.- Tal vez sea el hermano de mi padre, pero si lo he visto 5 veces en mi vida es mucho, vinimos ayer de Florencia porque aún a pesar de todo mi padre confiaba en que usted es un buen maestro, pero creo que se equivoco, yo lucharé por mi familia, por Cristina, soy lo único que les queda, no planeo defraudarlos actuando impulsivamente, investigaré si esos hombres en la lista realmente merecen morir.-habló seriamente, su tío no se creía lo que estaba diciendo Ezio.- Así que de la manera más respetuosa, le pido que no interfiera, yo me encargaré de todo, incluso de reconstruir la villa.-

-Ezio, sobrino… ¿Cómo puedes?

Pero el azabache ya no lo escuchaba.- Enviaré una paloma a Paola, para saber cómo se encuentra Anetta y le pediremos refugio para pasar las noches en La rosa Colta mientras investigamos al primer hombre en la lista, necesitamos descubrir los planes que tienen los templarios.-les habló a Altaïr y a Desmond.

Mario no dijo nada y salió de la habitación de su sobrino, al salir se encontró con Claudia y Pretuccio, que habían escuchado todo, en ese momento Cristina iba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su prometido y vio como el tío de Ezio estaba realmente enojado.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento, el mismo en el que los hermanos menores del azabache entraron en la habitación seguidos de Cristina, quienes interrogaron con la mirada a Ezio.

-No creo que mi tío nos ayude luego de esto…-pensó Pretuccio en voz alta

-¿Y ustedes me ayudarán?-mirando a sus hermanos y a su prometida

Se vieron entre sí y asintieron flébilmente, Desmond no pudo evitar poner su mano al centro de todos, después Cristina puso su mano encima, Claudia, Pretuccio y Altaïr, Ezio sonrió, tal vez ya no tenía a su tío, a sus padres o a su hermano mayor, pero aún había personas dispuestas a ayudarlo, sonrió un poco, para poner su mano encima de todas.

-Y como dirían en mis tiempos, todos para uno y uno para todos.-bromeó Desmond, los demás se miraron sin comprender por un momento y luego rieron un poco por la frase tan rara de Desmond.


	3. La niña de bellos ojos

**CAP. 3 La niña de bellos ojos**

Su cuerpo pesaba, su vista estaba un tanto nublada y mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus dos hermanos menores intentaba no derrumbarse junto a ellos. Pretuccio temblaba y soltaba lagrimas de vez en vez, Claudia por su parte abrazaba por detrás a Ezio y se recargaba en el, mientras soltaba sollozos sin poder contener ni un poco su tristeza. Desmond miraba los ataúdes que estaban siendo enterrados, sintiendo nostalgia al recordar que un año atrás también había visto un ataúd esconderse entre la tierra, al pensar de nuevo en aquél cajón llevándose la vida de ella se le partió el alma, volvía a verse, entre un montón de miembros de la orden, pero solo él sentía ese dolor incontenible, ese monstruo llamado venganza aún vivo en su interior, su cuerpo, bañado en sangre ajena a la de él y la mirada de ella apagarse luego de dedicarle su última sonrisa.

Estaba atrás de los hermanos Auditore, Cristina fue quien decidió pasar a decir unas palabras de despedida al ver a su prometido tan mal y Desmond volvía a sentirse solo en medio de un funeral. Para su sorpresa, una mano se posó en su hombro y le dio un leve apretón en señal de apoyo, Desmond se limpió el par de lágrimas que no pudo contener, aún no había superado su dolor y volver a estar en una ceremonia igual de triste no lo hacía olvidarlo, volteó a su derecha, donde sintió el apretón, Altaïr le miraba con comprensión.

-Hace poco yo también perdí a alguien.-comentó, Desmond solo pudo asentir.- Toma ese hecho para luchar con más fuerza, y por ayudar a Ezio a convertirse en el assassin que su padre haya querido que fuera.

Desmond volvió a asentir y puso su mano en el hombro de Ezio, Altaïr también poso su mano en el hombro contrario, el joven Auditore volteó hacia atrás, agradeciendo con la mirada el apoyo por parte de ambos.

Horas después, Ezio se había tumbado en el jardín de la casa, sin aliento, luego del funeral había ido a entrenar, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, hacer "Parkour", aprender una técnica de pelea sin armas y aparte pelear contra Altaïr con la espada le había dejado exhausto, Claudia y Pretuccio no habían tenido ganas de entrenar, Ezio los entendía, pero él lo hizo para mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa.

Desmond era un chico un tanto más calmado, era algo así como el maestro que te marcaba los errores, pero que podía ser tu amigo. Altaïr era más serio, hablaba todavía menos durante el entrenamiento y podía deducir que en ningún momento debería pasarle por su mente hacerlo enojar, ya que seguramente le daría un puñetazo por insolente, de Desmond esperaba un rechazo o palabras serias y se veía que pensaba que Ezio a veces no le tomaba la seriedad que se necesitaba a las cosas.

Luego de que Ezio mencionó que se sentía como perro en entrenamiento y que esperaba su galleta de felicitación al final del día, Desmond se portó más serio, incluso a Altaïr le dio un tanto de gracia, al parecer al chico del 2000 no, cuando Ezio le preguntó Desmond respondió con una mirada un tanto sombría "No sabes lo que es que te traten peor que animal en un entrenamiento", ni Ezio ni Altaïr entendieron por completo, pero los dos decidieron no preguntar más y Ezio se hizo la nota mental de averiguarlo y de no volverlo a mencionar eso en broma.

El chico Miles se mostró más serio cuando los empezó a instruir en la defensa y en el estilo de pelea sin armas, pero se quitó el enojo cuando le dio una paliza a Ezio, que a pesar de siempre estar metido en peleas no era lo mismo que pelear contra alguien experto en ello, terminó con un par de contusiones en el cuerpo, Desmond golpeaba fuerte, no se imaginaba como sería en una lucha contra el enemigo, y no le fue mejor con Altaïr, que parecía incluso que disfrutaba de pelear así, aunque tal vez solo fueron imaginaciones de Ezio al sentirse como un tonto siendo derrotado un par de veces seguidas por su antepasado y su descendiente, aunque pudo obtener su revancha contra Desmond en la espada, la cual él solo la había visto en museos y libros, igualmente Ezio no fue tan malo con él, pero si se recuperó luego de sentirse un principiante con los puños.

Mientras seguía pensando en cómo le había ido esa tarde con los dos viajeros, se sentó mientras que se limpiaba la frente con la manga de su camisa, volteó hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ahora "maestros", ambos le ofrecieron una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el chico de cabellos largos acepto y Desmond le ofreció una cantimplora con agua, a lo que Ezio no se negó.

-Buen entrenamiento, Ezio.-habló Altaïr con su acento sarraceno

-Mañana intentaremos con obstáculos más grandes, así que procura descansar lo suficiente.-le sugirió Desmond

-Y más le vale porque todos lo haremos por igual.-mencionó una voz femenina, Cristina llegaba con una canasta y un mantel.

-Cristina, ¿Has pensado lo que te dije?-preguntó Ezio mientras veía como la chica acomodaba el mantel encima del pasto del jardín.

-Sí, y pienso que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ayudarte y si eso lo conseguiré aprendiendo a empuñar una espada no tengo problemas con ello.-había comenzado a sacar las cosas de la canasta.

-Yo iré a prepararme algo.-mencionó Desmond mientras su estómago gruñía

Los tres presentes lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos por su comentario.- Bueno, en mi tiempo hombres y mujeres hacen las mismas cosas.-

-Yo también iré a comer algo, provecho.-les dijo a ambos inclinando un poco la cabeza y el sirio siguió la dirección de Desmond

Justo habían dado unos pasos más cuando uno de los mensajeros de la villa llegaba totalmente agitado, venía con un poco de polvo en sus ropas. Ezio se levantó enseguida al igual que Cristina, ya que el chico estaba un tanto alterado.

-Signore Ezio, una carroza, ha chocado justo en la entrada de la villa, al parecer hay varios heridos.-dijo rápidamente

-Cristina llama al médico y prepara un par de camas por favor.-la chica asintió y se fue.- Acompáñenme, iremos a ver en qué podemos ayudar.-mirando a los tres presentes

Desmond y Altaïr se pusieron su capucha y siguieron a Ezio que solo traía unos pantalones y una camisa de algodón, el sarraceno si llevaba todo el equipo y Desmondo no traía la capa. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron en dirección a la entrada, donde efectivamente estaba una carroza destruida por el choque, Desmond fue a ver el interior, mientras que Altaïr y Ezio recogían el cuerpo del conductor muerto.

El chico del futuro se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con una chica adolescente y una niña, una más dañada que otra, primero sacaron a la que estaba más lastimada, por lo que pudo deducir Desmond era la dama de compañía de la niña, que llevaba puesto un vestido ostentoso, pero sus ojos repararon en lo más llamativo que traía colgando del cuello, era una cadena de oro con la cruz templaria color carmesí.

Desmond cargó a la chica, sus cabellos eran de un rubio muy claro al igual que su piel, sus labios eran delgados y de color rosa, su nariz era pequeña, las pestañas que tenía eran largas y rizadas al igual que su cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Todo quedaba muy bien con su apariencia de princesa, entonces Desmond se pregunto como una niña de apenas unos 8 años podía ir en aquella carroza sola con el conductor y la otra chica.

Su mente comenzó a hacer suposiciones, pero dejó de pensarlas, tenía que hacer algo por la niña, corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras la observaba, respiraba entrecortadamente y el chico se preocupó más por las lesiones que tendría en el cuerpo.

Llegaron a la casa y Ezio les indico una habitación para dejar a la niña y a la chica, la dejó con cuidado mientras que Altaïr ayudaba con la adolescente, que tendría la edad de Claudia, después decidieron dejarlas para que el doctor las atendiera, mientras, los tres estaban afuera, preocupados durante varios minutos que parecían eternos. Cristina subió unos momentos después con un trió de vasos con agua.

-Al parecer iban un par de hombres más en la carroza, pero solo pudimos atrapar a uno, que se había escondido cerca.-comentó el mensajero desde abajo

-¿Por qué se escondió?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido Ezio, asomándose para verlo, los demás lo imitaron

-Todo fue planeado, querían que pareciera un accidente y que esa niña muriera.

Los tres se miraron sin creérselo.-Iré a interrogarlo, Desmond, ¿Podrías quedarte para saber las noticias del doctor?-el asintió.- Altaïr…-iba a terminar, pero el nombrado habló

-El otro hombre no puede estar muy lejos, lo iré a buscar.-dando a entender que sabía lo que le pediría Ezio, calló al primer piso desde el barandal limpiamente, para luego salir corriendo rápidamente a la salida.

Ezio bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y siguió al otro chico mientras que Desmond se quedó pensando, no debía ser coincidencia que llevara esa cadena con la cruz de la orden del temple, si habían intentado matarla y que pareciera un accidente tendría que ser hija de alguien importante, pero su mente se encontraba bloqueada, solo tenía en mente a la chica con su cabeza sangrante y el recuerdo de otra chica igual regresaba, sangrante, con moretones, Desmond había empezado a temblar al recordar.

-¿Desmond, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Cristina mientras lo detenía, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento el chico perdería el equilibrio.

-Pareciera que entre más estoy aquí más me recuerda a lo malo que he vivido.-mientras se recargaba en la pared.

Cristina decidió no preguntar, ya que parecía que de verdad le afectaba hablar de ello. Ninguno de los dos contó el tiempo que pasó hasta que el médico salió de la habitación, enseguida ambos lo interrogaron con la mirada.

- La chica más grande es la más lesionada, pero estará bien, en cuanto a la niña creo que se tardará más en reaccionar, pero mientras se tomen la medicina como les diga se recuperarán.

-Gracie doctor, ¿la chica más grande a despertado?

-Respondió algunas de mis preguntas, pero será mejor que las dejen descansar, la chica parece muy preocupada, la tranquilicé un poco y cerró los ojos, sugiero que al menos hasta mañana no las interroguen.

-De acuerdo.-habló Desmond y el médico inclinó la cabeza un poco y se despidió, en cuanto lo vio irse entró al cuarto sin escuchar a Cristina, tenía que verifica que aquella niña estaba bien.

La niña respiraba un poco más lento y dormía con las manos en su vientre, el doctor le había quitado su vestido rasgado y lleno de sangre, llevaba lo que se diría ropa interior en aquél tiempo, pero igual con manchas de sangre; el chico se hincó junto a ella, llevaba una venda grande en la cabeza y su brazo derecho estaba también vendado, tenía varios moretes en las piernas con ungüentos, Desmond suspiró y puso su mano en la frente de la niña, por suerte no tenía fiebre.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes.-Cristina evitaba decir el nombre de Desmond, después de todo aquella niña había llegado con la cruz templaria, que ahora estaba en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama.

Luego de que hablaran la niña abrió sus pequeños ojos, eran de un color azul claro, casi gris, veía curiosa a Desmond, que le sonreía.- En cuanto se recuperen las llevaremos a su destino, mientras, pueden descansar, ¿sí?-el chico se levantó y se volteó para irse.

Dio apenas un paso y la niña le tomó de la mano.- Ángel.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Tanto Cristina como Desmond no entendían el porqué de lo que había dicho la niña, pero el chico sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba, hasta la voz se parecía.- Duerme, pequeña.-le dijo él mientras le daba un leve apretón de manos, ella sonrió de nuevo y se acomodó en la cama para descansar.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Desmond inhaló y exhaló para intentar contener sus emociones mientras se recargaba a la pared, no era momento de dejarse llevar por esos recuerdos, necesitaban averiguar el porqué habían intentado matar a esa niña, suspiro mientras bajaba de las escaleras, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entró Altaïr, estaba ayudando a caminar a un hombre herido, por lo que pudo deducir era uno de los que habían intentado matar a la niña, fue hasta él para cargar al hombre entre los dos.

-Se encontraba cerca de los establos afuera de la villa.-respondió ante la mirada interrogante de Desmond.

-Si de verdad necesitamos información de ellos ocuparemos que se mantengan con vida lo más posible.

-Ya nos vieron, a los tres, luego de que contesten algunas preguntas más, morirán, no hay que preocuparse.-dijo Ezio que se acercaba, hizo una pausa y continuó.- El otro ya habló, dijo que un hombre noble les dio una cantidad considerable si fingían un accidente y en el mataban a la niña, la carreta iba rumbo a Florencia, pero el otro dice desconocer el nombre del que los contrato, e incluso no sabe cómo se llama la niña, por lo que tú, si lo has de saber.-mirándolo fijamente.

- Sé una manera rápida de que confiese.- Ezio tomo al hombre del otro brazo y Altaïr le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.- ¿Quién te contrato?-con una voz fría y cortante.

El tipo escupió sangre y manchó la ropa del sarraceno, debido al golpe en la parte del cuerpo que tenía más dañada.- Contesta.-mostrando su cuchilla oculta y poniéndola peligrosamente en su garganta.

-Su nombre es Francesco de'Pazzi-dijo el hombre como pudo, aún con la boca llena de sangre.

-¿Y por qué él querría matar a la hija de otro templario?-acercando más la cuchilla

-Dijo que no podía permitir que una niña bastarda tomara un lugar importante, les juro que es lo único que sé.-

Altaïr no esperó un momento más y le acuchilló la garganta, Ezio y Desmond le dejaron el cuerpo a un par de mensajeros para que se deshicieran de él, Desmond tenía conjeturas, pero no podía llegar a nada aún y menos con tan poca información.

-¿Para qué utilizarían a una niña y por qué Francesco la quiere ver muerta?-se preguntó Ezio cuando ya estaban a solas-

-Debe ser hija de algún enemigo suyo, que a la vez sea templario, pero mi mente está bloqueada, en la historia que leía de ti sucedía diferente, no puedo saber quién es esa niña.-mencionó Desmond.

-Tal vez lo mejor será esperar a que se despierte, ¿no lo creen?, si una niña así está en peligro no importa quién sea su padre por el momento, si no lograr que Francesco no cumpla su meta.-habló una voz femenina, era Claudia.

La chica traía unos pantalones blancos y unas botas cafés, junto con una camisa banca, encima de llevaba un chaleco con capucha de tonos rojos, su vestimenta era como la versión femenina de la ropa que traían los tres chicos. Su cabello estaba suelto y un tanto rizado, totalmente negro. Desmond sonrió un poco para sí, ver a Claudia con vestimentas de asesino le recordaba buenos momentos. Ezio reparó en los ojos aún rojos de la chica y fue hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-abrazándola por los hombros.

-Si, Pretuccio está más afectado, le hablé para que viniera pero dijo que quería estar un poco más tiempo solo.-mientras correspondía abrazando por la cadera a su hermano.

-En unos tres días la niña y la chica estarán mejor y podremos llevarlas a Florencia, ocuparemos protegerla hasta que llegue a un lugar seguro, así que tienen ese tiempo ustedes y Pretuccio para aprender lo básico para ser un buen asesino, poder mezclarse entre la multitud.-dijo Desmond

-No va a ser difícil para Claudia y para mí, siendo ya una mujer van a pasarnos por alto si nos destapamos la cabeza, solo tendríamos que fingir ser extranjeras.- comentó Cristina que bajaba las escaleras.

También llevaba un cambio como el de Claudia, Ezio sonrió enormemente por primera vez en el día, Cristina se veía hermosa con esa ropa. Su cabello caía delicadamente en sus hombros, lo que más relucía era la cadena de plata con el dije en forma del emblema de los asesinos. Sus labios se veían más rosas y sus ojos reflejaban mejor que nunca su bello color.

-Amore, te vez más hermosa que nunca.-le besó la mano cuando Cristina se acercó a él.

-Gracie, tu también te ves más apuesto con tu traje completo.-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Les gusta el blanco a todos?-preguntó una voz aguda cerca

Todos voltearon, se encontraron con la niña de cabellos rubios un tanto adormilada, venía de la mano de Pretuccio.- Oí que abría la puerta y era ella, le dije que durmiera pero salió corriendo, casi llora cuando la atrapé, me dijo que quería conocer a sus ángeles o algo así.-

La niña señaló a los tres chicos, jaló a Pretuccio y fue hacia ellos.- Muchas gracias por salvarme a mí y a Adelaide.-con una sonrisa

-No fue nada pequeña.-dijo Ezio hincándose para quedar a su altura.

Ella los miró más detenidamente y habló.- ¿Son trillizos?-

-Sí, pero es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?-Desmond contestó por los tres mientras la guiñaba un ojo a la rubia

-¿Por qué es un secreto?

-Porque somos ángeles y si saben que somos varios será más difícil escondernos, prometemos protegerte si prometes no contarle a nadie más que somos tres, ni siquiera a Adelaide, ¿Lo juras?-también se hincó junto a ella.

-Está bien-y tomo la mano que Desmond le ofrecía.

-Buena niña.-habló por primera vez frente a ella Altaïr, mientras se bajaba a su altura y le tomaba la mejilla.

-Los instintos paternales fluyen.-comentó Claudia bromeando.

-¿Si son ángeles pueden hacerme volar?

-Estás lastimada, eso será después.-respondió el joven Auditore.

-Juro que si lo hacen no le diré ni siquiera a mi mamá que son trillizos.-

-¿Por qué no mejor regresas a la cama?-preguntó Pretuccio, la niña no le había soltado la mano

-¿Me llevas?, Mis piernas están entumidas un poco.- Pretuccio suspiro y tomo a la niña en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-Cada uno dijo tan solo su primer nombre.- Yo soy Lucrecia, gracias de nuevo a todos.- volviendo a sonreír

Entonces todo encajó en la mente de Desmond, aquella niña era hija del actual líder templario, era Lucrecia Borgia…

**¿Cómo les pareció?, este lo intenté hacer un tanto más largo.**

**El año real en el que nació Lucrecia Borgia fue en 1480, se supone que en 1476 aún no ha nacido, pero al final de cuentas esto sigue siendo una historia.**

**Me agrada saber sus opiniones y que les está gustando, debo de agradecer incluso a los lectores que no han comentado, que son de varios países, pero principalmente del que yo provengo, México, muchas gracias, saberlo me alienta a traer capítulos más seguidos ;)**

**_Ahino_****, te aseguro que no la abandonaré, tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, gracias por comentar!**

**Espero sus comentarios, pronto el capítulo 4.**


	4. Florencia en el renacimiento

**CAP. 4 Florencia en el renacimiento**

Luego de que Desmond les dijera lo que había descubierto de la niña decidieron reunirse todos, dejaron la vigilancia de las niñas a los mensajeros y a Pretuccio, al cual le mencionaron que en cuanto terminaran le explicarían su papel en el plan, le habían avisado a Ezio que acababa de llegar una respuesta a la nota que envió el día anterior, así que fueron a la oficina de su tío, que estaba vacía, Mario Auditore se había ido a Florencia nuevamente, nadie lo reconocería, por lo que Ezio no se preocupaba por eso.

Ezio leyó rápidamente la nota.-Paola dice que no es seguro ir a la ciudad ahora, han dicho que harán revisión de toda carroza o persona que intente entrar, los templarios avisaron que sería porque se ha colado una sustancia muy peligrosa para los ciudadanos, pero sus cortesanas investigaron que la verdadera razón es que uno de ellos buscaba a su única hija.

-Rodrigo ha de estar preocupado, está a punto de perder una de sus monedas de intercambio.-habló Desmond con un deje de molestia

-Una familia rica de Jerusalén llegó hoy en busca de descanso, se irán mañana temprano para llegar a Florencia y comerciar.-comentó Cristina.

-Podríamos pedirles ayuda para entrar a la ciudad.-pensó en voz alta Altaïr

-Tengo un plan, primero tendríamos que pedirles que se llevaran a Lucrecia y Adelaide dentro, nosotros tres podríamos decir que somos sus guardias personales, Cristina y Claudia dirían que son criadas, no tendrían que hablar, excusándose que apenas saben hablar arameo, Pretuccio podría ir adentro fingiendo ser otro criado, fácilmente dirían que llegaron a una villa en el camino para atender a las dos. Para no levantar sospechas podríamos llevar la carreta a unos kilómetros atrás y dejar los cuerpos de los guardias y del conductor, se cómo hacer parecer que murieron por una herida en la garganta, una vez que estemos dentro uno de nosotros podría seguir a los guardias hasta donde llevaran a Lucrecia, para protegerla de nuevos intentos de asesinato.-dijo haciendo breves pausas, todos se sorprendieron por la mente ágil de Desmond.

-¿Cómo ideaste un plan tan detallado en cinco minutos?-preguntó sorprendido Ezio

-En mí tiempo, muchas veces tenemos menos para poder idear un accidente y cubrir nuestros asesinatos, una huída o para infiltrarnos, desde que recuerdo nos enseñaron a tener una mente rápida.-explicó simplemente.

-Yo iré a hablar con esa familia y les pediré ropas para que mañana antes del amanecer, todos estén listos.-habló el sarraceno y salió.

-Mandaré una carta a Paola para que esté al tanto y pueda tener un espacio libre para nosotros-Ezio tomó un pergamino, pluma y tinta.

-Chicas, creo que ustedes tendrán que venir conmigo, les enseñaré más acerca de romper narices con las manos.-les dijo a Claudia y Cristina

-¿Tu hablarás con Lucrecia y Adelaide?-preguntó Cristina a su prometido.

-En cuanto termine de escribir iré con ellas y enviaré a Pretuccio con ustedes.-volteando a ver brevemente a la chica.

-No hay tiempo que perder.-dijo Claudia dirigiéndose a la puerta, Cristina y Desmond salieron después de ella.

Lucrecia se encontraba dormida en el hombro de Pretuccio, que tenía la cara oculta en las ropas de medio oriente, suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana, era raro regresar a Florencia y no poder llegar a su casa a descansar, comer los deliciosos platillos que hacía su madre, no volver a tener a su padre en la mesa contando acerca de las aventuras de distintos asesinos, no tener a Federico y a Ezio haciendo los sonidos como efectos especiales a las historias de su padre y no ver a su madre y hermana sonrientes y atentas, eso era lo que más extrañaría, ¿Cómo era que su vida tan perfecta se había perdido?, aprovechó tener esas ropas y no impidió que otras lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, incluso tembló un poco, Lucrecia se aferro a él, al menos esperaba que la niña pudiese regresar a salvo. Adelaide veía la escena, una niña rubia medio dormida abrazando al muchacho adolescente, que parecía llorar debajo de las ropas, se entristeció por el chico, después de todo le debía la vida a él y a su hermano.

-_Fratello, _todo estará bien, ya verás como regresan los buenos tiempos, te lo prometo.-dijo Ezio sonriendo un poco desde afuera, se había bajado la tela que le cubría la mayoría del rostro, iba montado a caballo al lado de la ventana abierta por la que veía Pretuccio.

-Aún no puedo creerlo.-dijo sincero a su hermano mayor

-Ni yo, pero podría intentar contar historias, aprendí bien de papá.-el chico abrió mucho sus ojos un tanto rojos y llorosos.- Además, tendremos a uno de los mejores asesinos para que nos narré un poco de sus aventuras.-lo último lo había dicho en arameo para que Adelaide no entendiera.

-Sí, sé que debo calmarme, falta poco para llegar a Florencia.-se limpió las lágrimas y volteó para mirar a Ezio por la ventana, que le sonreía.

-Acércate un poco más.-el chico hizo caso y Ezio hizo algo que Pretuccio no esperaba.

Ezio alargó la mano y le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla lentamente, igual que como lo hacía Giovanni Auditore cuando los consolaba, algo que logró que otra vez la nostalgia invadiera a Pretuccio.- Lo hice para que te sintieras mejor no para que lloraras, vamos, que harás que yo también me ponga mal.-esta vez le revolvió un poco el cabello.

-_Grazie,_ Ezio.- volvió a limpiarse las mejillas sonrió un poco.- Ya me siento un poco mejor.

-Asi me gusta, recuerda estar atento.-le dedico una última sonrisa a su hermano menor.

Redujo el paso para ir por detrás para hablar con Desmond y Altaïr, la carroza principal iba un poco adelante, con la familia rica, la carroza más pequeña, después la utilizarían para llevar telas y obras de arte de Florencia a Medio oriente. Cuatro guardias cuidaban la carroza mayor, mientras que otros dos ahora iban a los lados de la carroza de Lucrecia, Adelaide y Pretuccio; los dos asesinos y el aprendiz iban por detrás.

Claudia y Cristina iban sentadas en una de las carretas con provisiones, que eran empujadas por un caballo que era controlado por uno de los guardias. Iban calladas, como se esperaba de unos fieles sirvientes musulmanes, no querían levantar sospecha en las otras criadas, que no estaban al tanto de la situación.

-Una vez que entremos a Florencia uno de nosotros debe de de dejar a Lucrecia y Adelaide en su destino, los demás irán directo a La rosa colta con Paola.-mencionó los siguientes pasos a seguir, Desmond

-Pienso que deberías ser tú, una vez que estén en casa podremos dejar de preocuparnos por ellas.-comentó Ezio

- En Florencia será fácil practicar para que aprendan a desvanecerse entre las multitudes.-dijo el sarraceno.

-Yo seré el que instruirá a Ezio y a Claudia.

-Me parece conveniente que yo sea el que entrene a Pretuccio y a Cristina, buena elección, Desmond.-

-¿Y porque yo y Cristina no podemos estar en el mismo equipo?-interrogó Ezio a los viajeros.

-Es tu prometida, no querrás luchar contra ella, con tu hermana es diferente, tu padre los instruyó a los 4, estás acostumbrado a Claudia, además que si Cristina esta en tu quipo te distraerá, en el futuro no dejan tener relaciones sentimentales en tu equipo, uno de los dos deberá cambiarse, son las reglas, me parecen acertadas.-explicó el chico.

-Bueno en eso tienen razón, me distraería si Cristina estuviera cerca mientras entreno.

-Decidido entonces, ya tengo planeado la primera misión, los pondré a prueba para saber cómo actúan ante situaciones inesperadas, será mejor si practican eso mientras aprenden a ocultarse.

-Con Cristina y Pretuccio iré más lento entonces, ya que son los menos avanzados.

-Nos espera mucho entonces, ¿Luego de eso podremos ir a investigar a Uberto?, por lo que dijo mi tío él y los padres de Cristina aceptaron culpar a mis padres para obtener beneficios.-dijo con un deje de enojo.

-Eso vendrá luego de que borres tu nombre de la ciudad, nos ayudarás a investigar, en caso de que resulten culpables mataremos a Uberto, pero los padres de Cristina tendrás que dejar que ella decida, tal vez ellos solo necesiten un escarmiento.

-Y Ezio, tú no te encargarás de matarlos, hasta que no tengas la marca del asesino no tienes la experiencia y la sangre fría para hacerlo.-habló seriamente Altaïr, como un padre que advierte a su hijo.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.- Altaïr tiene razón, la perdida de tus padres es reciente, si te dejamos sentir el dolor de la venganza buscaras sanarlo al ir por los demás implicados; Ezio, aún estás en época de duelo, donde aún no asimilas la muerte de tus padres, dejarte ir en contra de un hombre que los traicionó solo te hará delatarte y que los templarios no te tomen enserio, más que una amenaza te verán como una presa.-explicó al chico

El joven Auditore bajó la cabeza mientras tomaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo, era verdad, un fuego se había encendido al pensar poder matar al hombre culpable de manchar el nombre de su familia, le dolía saber que tenían razón, pero entonces recordó a su padre, seguramente el haya hecho lo mismo, no lo dejaría matar a nadie hasta que estuviera graduado como asesino.

-En estos momentos tu familia es la última descendiente de Altaïr, demuestra que ustedes pueden restaurar la orden y volverla lo que era en las cruzadas, una orden en busca de justicia, una hermandad.-siguió Desmond.

-Tenemos que lograr que las personas confíen en ustedes y los vean como una ayuda, así conseguiremos personas que nos ayuden y más miembros para la orden.

-Lo entiendo, tienen razón.

-Te ayudaremos a dejar huella en la historia Ezio, eso tenlo por seguro.-le dijo Desmond con una media sonrisa.

Poco después llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, tanto Altaïr como Desmond se impresionaron al ver la belleza de la ciudad, algo que solo se notó en sus ojos, Ezio en cambio, sonreía debajo de la tela, le alegraba estar de vuelta.

En cuanto el líder de la familia había avisado el hecho de encontrar a una niña y a una joven los guardias las sacaron de la carroza, después, el líder mandó a uno a avisar a la familia de Lucrecia, agradecieron a la familia y les pidieron más detalles acerca de cómo las habían encontrado, el padre explicó tal cual Altaïr le había dicho, algo que agradecieron, luego le dieron una bolsa de dinero en agradecimiento por encontrarla y atenderla.

Una vez dentro Desmond se alejó y siguió por los tejados a la joven Lucrecia Borgia.

-¿Volveré a verlos?-preguntó la niña mientras con su blanca mano sostenía la de Desmond.

-Por supuesto que sí, cuídate mucho, sé buena niña.-le dijo el luego de revolverle un poco el cabello.

-Hasta pronto.- se despedía la niña por la ventana una vez que Desmond salió por ella

-Nos veremos después.-le contestó el chico con una sonrisa, la niña le dedicó una también.

Desmond siguió por los tejados rumbo al noreste de la ciudad para ver la Iglesia de Santa María Novella, ¿Quién más en su tiempo tendría la oportunidad de ver ese ícono de la ciudad del renacimiento en su esplendor? Mientras que su corazón latía en una extraña sensación de adrenalina llegó al estar frente a ella, ahora se veía aun mejor, con las paredes totalmente coloridas, como recién puestas, ver esa construcción quinientos años antes se notaba la diferencia.

Se acercó más para ver la gran puerta central de cerca, obra de Leon Battista Alberti, según la historia, se terminó en 1470, por lo que tenía apenas seis años, los frisos y el complemento superior de la fachada en conjunto con en mármol blanco y verde oscuro se veían más brillantes y hermosos de lo que Desmond pudiera haber visto en 2004. Alberti armonizó los elementos góticos con los nuevos dados por el pensamiento humanista, puramente renacentistas. Para las incrustaciones bicolores se inspiró en la basílica de San Miniato al Monte. También ideó las dos **_volutas*_** que permitieron salvar la distancia existente entre la nave central y las laterales dando así proporción y armonía. Aquellos ornamentos daban un estilo aún más clásico a la fachada, el motivo decorativo de las volutas era inspirado en la curva de los cuernos de los carneros y en la forma de las conchas de los caracoles.

Estaba conformada por un semicírculo encima de la puerta principal, con una escena religiosa pintada. Las molduras de color marrón oscuro con formas irregulares alrededor del portón conseguían contrastar con las dos grandes pilastras de mármol verde y el _**capitiel corintio***_ que encuadraba junto a las decoraciones de la fachada. Cerca de la base había diversos arcos adornados con mármol blanco y rojo alternadamente, lo que hacía que se viera menos como un bloque gigante de mármol. En la parte más alta resaltaba la cruz hecha de hierro y recubierta de oro, que resplandecía debido al sol.

Fue ahí cuando pensó en venir de noche para tomar fotos de la iglesia en ese tiempo, quería tener imágenes valiosas que le recordaran cellos momentos. Iba a seguir inspeccionando los detalles de la iglesia, pero un par de voces conocidas le llamaron. Eran Ezio y Claudia.

-Te estábamos esperando en La rosa colta, pensamos que habías tenido problemas al acompañar a Lucrecia.-habló la chica

-Perdonen, es que… el renacimiento es una de las épocas más importantes en el arte y la cultura en la historia, poder estar aquí en su pleno apogeo no sabes lo que significa.-dijo un emocionado Desmond volteando a ver de nuevo la fachada de la iglesia.

-Podrás dar el recorrido que quieras luego de que nos entrenes bien.-dijo Ezio

-No podría ahora, ¿Me darían un breve recorrido?, quiero grabarme cada detalle de esta ciudad en esta época.

Los dos hermanos se miraron un momento.- De acuerdo, pero solo una hora, después entrenar y luego tendrás desde el crepúsculo al amanecer para hacer lo que desees.-contestó Ezio a su pregunta. Desmond sonrió agradecido y se fue en medio de los dos.

El neoyorkino sabía que el poderío de Florencia en el renacimiento estaba basado en sus bancos y el manejo de las finanzas, y en eso se destacaba la familia Medicci, cuya inteligencia para los negocios fue muy importante para convertir a Florencia en el centro del Renacimiento. Además de las finanzas, otra actividad por la que se destacaba Florencia era la industria de vestimenta: los comerciantes traían lana inglesa y seda china, que eran usadas para confeccionar la ropa más magnífica de toda Europa, lo cual se notaba principalmente en las personas nobles de la ciudad, igualmente había pobres mendigando, los comerciantes y por supuesto la mayoría de las personas, no habían notado esos cambios en sus ingresos, aunque la ciudad se notara espléndida, no por nada en ese tiempo Florencia se había convertido en la ciudad más rica del norte de Italia, era rica, pero el dinero se concentraba en unos pocos.

Otras ciudades importantes en la Italia del Renacimiento eran Venecia, Milán, y Génova, otras tres ciudades que Desmond esperaba poder visitar en su estadía en 1400. Varias personas en el camino le pedían limosnas, Ezio y Claudia sabían cómo esquivarlas, pero a Desmond le daba un tanto de lástima, en Nueva York también se había topado con algunos, pero ellos no te seguían si les decías que no y en Florencia de su tiempo no se había topado con ninguno.

Los lugares de comercio tenían efectivamente sedas de distintos lugares de brillantes colores e hilos luminosos con estampados clásicos o de oriente, que dedujo que en uno de esos tantos puestos la familia de Jerusalén comerciaría, las personas compraban animales vivos para después cocinarlos, a veces los llevaban en una especie de jaulas y otras simplemente mataban al animal. Las verduras y frutas las cargaban en canastos tejidos y pagaban con relucientes florines mientras que los compradores intentaban regatear los precios a los comerciantes astutos que no deseaban perder ni una moneda.

El chico enseguida empezó a recordar otros monumentos importantes que deseaba admirar en todo su esplendor y el más importante por supuesto era la Basílica de Santa Maria dei Fiore.

-Si hay algo que tengo que ver en esta hora es la basílica.-dijo adelantándose a los hermanos, como si ya conociera la dirección a la cuál ir.

Corrió tanto como daban sus piernas entre las personas, pasaron un par de cuadras donde Ezio y Claudia lo seguían desde los tejados, escondiéndose de vez en vez para no ser vistos por los guardias, pero Desmond no predijo algo, que en su carrera terminaría chocando en contra de un guardia, que se molestó bastante, Ezio y Claudia pensaron en ayudar, pero el chico los volteó a ver desde abajo y movió los labios sin hablar "solo vean", les dijo.

-¿Qué no puedes mantener la vista en el camino _Estronzo_?-decía el guardia malhumorado, otros tres que iban con el solo se burlaban.

-_Fuck you_.-dijo Desmond para luego escupirle en la cara.

-Te daremos una buena lección.-dijo otro mientras el que le había escupido se limpiaba con rabia, Ezio y Claudia bajaron para ver de cerca entre la multitud.

El primer guardia intentó atravesarlo con su lanza, pero Desmond la esquivó con facilidad, un golpe en el aire y solo tuvo que moverse a un lado, otro más dirigido a las piernas, el chico lo brincó fácilmente, provocando más la ira del guardia.

-Déjamelo a mí.-habló al que Desmond le había escupido

Desenfundo su espada e intentó con un golpe dirigido al pecho, Desmond tomo la espada y la tiró con fuerza, causando que por la inercia el guardia cayera al suelo, tomo su espada rápidamente e intentó golper al chico por la espalda, solo para lograr que Desmond diese una marometa hacia atrás, ante la mirada impresionada de los espectadores. El siguiente que intentó golpearlo con una daga recibió una patada directa en la mano, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo, decidió ir a él con las manos limpias, igual que Desmond, pero el chico le detuvo el puño con la mano derecha y golpeó a otro que iba por su izquierda.

Al que aún le sostenía el puño le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, el primero había caído adolorido al suelo. El que parecía el capitán intentó darle una estocada, pero Desmond dio una vuelta para quedar atrás, lo tomó del brazo donde no llevaba arma y se lo doblo con mucha fuerza.

-¿Podrías repetir la parte donde pensaban ganarme?-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente, Ezio rió, Claudia negó con la cabeza, pero sin reprimir una sonrisa.

El guardia lo miró con rabia, otro fue hacia él, pero Desmond no soltó al capitán, en cambio, dio otra vuelta, logando que se escuchara el sonido de un hueso roto, seguido de un grito de dolor, los últimos dos intentaron atacarlo a la vez, Desmond dejo al capitán con el brazo torcido de una forma dolorosa y esquivó a los dos guardias pasando por debajo de uno de ellos y jalándolo por ambas piernas, el hombre cayó al suelo de boca, causándole una abertura en el labio, acompañando a su nariz rota por el anterior golpe que había recibido del chico. El neoyorkino se levantó impulsándose con ambas piernas, cayó limpiamente en el suelo y aprovechando que el azabache de nariz rota se intentaba levantar fue hacia en y le dio una patada directa a su pierna doblada, otro sonido de hueso roto y un grito, el último guardia intentó tomarlo despistado atacándolo por detrás, pero Desmond hábilmente dio otra maro meta hacia atrás.

-Maldito mono de circo.-dijo con rabia el que tenía el brazo roto.

-Un mono que te quebró el brazo, deberías estar muy avergonzado, ¿qué se siente que un chico como yo lo haya hecho?-dijo Desmond burlándose

El hombre solo se enojo más al nos saber que responderle, Ezio iba a reírse sonoramente, pero Claudia le tapó la boca, mientras que el último guardia, iba otra vez contra Desmond, esta vez consiguió que el chico cayera de cara, los guardias no rieron solo porque el dolor era aún más grande, Desmond se volteó cara hacia arriba, se impulsó con sus brazos y levantándose con sus piernas le propinó un golpe fuerte en la cara, que cayó al suelo, el chico se levantó y fue hacia el tipo, lo tomo de los brazos y le dio un par de vueltas alrededor de sí para tener impulso y se lo lanzo al primer guardia que le había dicho estúpido, el al recibir el impacto del otro se recorrió un metro o poco más y choco con el otro en su estómago, que lo dejo sin nada de aire y seguramente dejaría huella.

Desmond hizo que se limpiaba las manos de un polvo invisible.- Signorinas.-viendo a un par de chicas que estaban impresionadas, ambas se sonrojaron al ver que debajo de la capucha estaba un joven apuesto.

Y subió por el tejado más cercano, Ezio y Claudia lo siguieron en silencio por un par de cuadras, sin explicarse bien el estilo tan raro de pelea de Desmond, hasta que el joven Auditore lo detuvo.- ¿Y eso que ha sido?-preguntó con una ceja alzada

-Una muestra de lo que sé hacer.-contestó simplemente.

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso Desmond.-dijo un alegre Ezio mientras tomaba de los hombros al neoyorkino.

-Por supuesto, si quieren les enseño, son varias técnicas, al final pueden utilizar los movimientos que más les gusten y podrán hacer su propia forma de pelea a base de diferentes estilos.

-Suena muy bien, yo quisiera hacer todo eso sin un arma.-comentó Claudia.

-Por cierto, eso que les dijiste a los guardias y a las chicas… ¿Realmente eres así?-habló Ezio

-No, pero sé que tú si, recuerda que deben pensar que somos la misma persona, así que tengo que actuar igual a ti.-le explicó

-Ahora entiendo, parece como si me conocieras demasiado.

-He leído todos tus manuscritos y las descripciones de otras personas que te conocieron, así que me hice una idea de cómo actuarías en una pelea.

-Dejemos eso de lado Ezio, tenemos que acompañar a Desmond y después entrenar.

-Cierto, ¿A dónde te diriges?-Entonces Desmond señaló a la gran iglesia que resaltaba en la ciudad.- Vamos entonces, entre más rápido, mejor.

Desmond sabía que Santa María del Fiore se encontraba en la plaza del Duomo, en el centro histórico de Florencia. Frente al Baptisterio de San Giovanni en esa plaza convergen numerosas calles comerciales de dicho centro, tales como Via del Servei, Via Ricasoli, Via Martelli, Via Ginon y Via Calzaiuoli, una de las arterias comerciales más importantes de la ciudad.

Fue diseñada por Arnolfo di Cambio en 1296, tras su muerte la obra se alentó y hasta 1334 Giotto continuó el diseño de Di Cambio y logró construir el campanario. En 1337 falleció y en 1348 se abandonaron por completo a causa de la peste negra.

Hasta ochenta años después fue convocado un concurso para cubrirla catedral, Brunelleschi (quien ya llevaba años trabajando en el proyecto por su cuenta) presentó una propuesta firme y bien estudiada luego de varias locas ideas, como llenarla de tierra para hacer un molde gigante para luego ser vaciada por los pobres de la ciudad.

La fachada original, que se podría apreciar en ese tiempo fue comenzada en 1357 y fue realizada por varios artistas, entre ellos Andrea Orcagna y Taddeo Gaddi, pero solo fue completada la parte baja y en 1587 se demolió por orden de Francisco I de Médicci. La fachada se dejó descubierta hasta el siglo XIX, hasta 1887 fue rediseñada de manera excesiva por Emilio De Fabris.

La cúpula había sido recubierta por tejas de terracota y hecha de ladrillo, piedra y mármol. Inspirada en los templos circulares de la Roma Imperial, la linterna está diseñada como el remate indispensable a una cúpula apuntada y es una especie de punto de fuga de la perspectiva de la catedral.

Llegaron y Desmond pudo apreciar mejor la fachada, compuesta por mármol blanco, verde y rosa. La pared interior de fachada estaba dominada por el gran reloj litúrgico, con un fresco de Paolo Uccello de 1443junto con las paredes exteriores revestidas con incrustaciones de piedra y mármol, daban aún más simetría a toda la construcción. Sin pensarlo más, Desmond entró a la Basílica, seguido de Ezio y Claudia, que se cubrían los rostros con la capucha.

El lugar resultó aún más enorme visto desde adentro, con una capacidad de 30 mil personas demostraba el trabajo que había sido construirla, la segunda más grande de ese tiempo solo después de Basílica de San Pedro era raro para el chico enterarse de lo asombrosamente simple que eran las paredes del interior (a comparación del brillante mármol de distintos colores del exterior) eran blancas, las columnas no estaban tan decoradas y solo había cuadros religiosos colgados en las paredes, pero el suelo era otra historia. Estaba hecho igualmente de mármol de color negro, blanco, rojo y azul, formando figuras geométricas las cuales tenían acabados curvos o en forma de hojas de laureles en el interior, dando un aire más romano y clásico, que resaltaban con otras partes del suelo que solo estaban formadas por una figura en medio y otras irregulares alrededor.

En el fondo de la catedral se encontraban cinco capillas; las sacristías y las Misas se encontraban separadas. En la parte de atrás estaba el altar dedicado a San Zanobi, primer obispo de la ciudad, cubierto de frescos.

Caminaron calmadamente entre las personas, era poco menos de media tarde, por lo que no faltaba mucho para que se volver a celebrar misa, Desmond se apresuró a ver el interior de la cúpula. Todo lo que cubría la cúpula octagonal era el gran fresco _"El juicio final"_ hecho por Vasari y Zuccari. A pesar de que Desmond no era creyente le parecía magnífico aquello, principalmente por el hecho que el, al ser ingeniero e inventor, no se le daban nada bien las figuras de la naturaleza y menos las humanas, miraba hacia arriba muy interesado. Su mente empezó a divagar imaginándose a los dos pintores encima de peldaños con una paleta donde hacían las combinaciones de colores, a base de las cubetas de los colores primarios que estarían en el mismo peldaño que ellos, llenos de sudor combinado con la pintura de los frescos que estaban plasmando.

Las campanas empezaron a sonar junto con las personas que iban llegando, sintió la mano de Ezio, que lo hizo voltear para verlo.

-No debemos estar aquí, seguramente los nobles ya estarán afuera.

-Síganme y no llamen la atención.-respondió Desmond.

Claudia corría rápidamente, no podía creer que en su primer entrenamiento para aprender a ocultarse haya salido así, estaba sin su hermano y sin Desmond, era parte de la prueba en solitario, maldijo en su mente cuando, al intentar esquivarlos en una calle resultó estar casi sin nadie cerca, continuó y trepo por una casa para luego esconderse en la marquesina, los guardias no la vieron, se dieron por vencidos y pronto los dejó de oír, la chica suspiró y salió de su escondite.

Bajó y como si no haya pasado nada se coló entre un grupo de personas, las únicas que iban pasando, agradeció al cielo y se unió al grupo, tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Leonardo hablando con otro joven de la edad de su hermano al lado del pintor.

-Leonardo.- le habló ella alegre, pero agitada.

El joven volteó y sonrió al verla.- ¡Claudia, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte!, ¿Cómo se encuentran tus hermanos?, hablé hace poco con tu tío, pero al parecer estaba molesto por algo.-comentó luego de darle un abrazo fraternal que la chica correspondió.

-Están bien, Ezio disculpa el no haberte invitado al funeral, pero fue muy repentino.-dijo con tristeza.

Leonardo puso una mano en el hombro de la chica.- No se preocupen, yo soy el que lo siente, deben estar pasándola mal.-hizo una pausa y continuó.- Claudia, antes de pedirte algo quiero presentarte a un amigo que acabo de conocer, Nicolás, ella es Claudia Auditore; Claudia, él es Nicolás Maquiavelo.

Claudia estiro la mano, esperando que la estrechara, estaba muy acostumbrada a que sus padres le hayan educado a saludar así a los amigos, pero Nicolás le besó la mano, en cuanto la azabache sintió los labios del chico se sonrojó un poco.

No te preocupes Claudia, mi padre era amigo del tuyo, vino a ayudar para limpiar el nombre de tus padres y tu hermano.

-El padre de Nicolás tiene influencias en Florencia.-explicó Leonardo.

-_Grazie_, no sabríamos como pagarles.-haciendo una leve inclinación en forma de agradecimiento

-No les pedirá nada a cambio, excepto tal vez una cosa.-mirándola fijamente

-¡Leonardo, _amico_!-habló la voz conocida de su hermano, llegaba igual que Claudia. El nombrado se adelantó a saludar.

-¿A qué cosa te refieres, _signore_ Maquiavelo?-

-Dime Nicolás por favor, nuestros padres fueron amigos después de todo.-la chica asintió.- ¿Te parece un paseo guiado por ti para conocer la ciudad?, creo que Leonardo estará ocupado con tu hermano.

La chica se bajó la capucha y alzó la ceja.- ¿Eso es una petición o…?-Nicolás la interrumpió.

-Será lo que quieras que sea…aunque…-acercándose más a ella, con las manos atrás acercó su boca al oído de Claudia, que volvió a sonrojarse por la cercanía.- desearía que fuera más bien un paseo para conocernos.

-¿Tú, que haces acercándote así a mi hermana?-habló un Ezio alterado

Claudia suspiró con cansancio, Nicolás se alejó un poco, Desmond y Altaïr observaban desde lo alto, el sirio estaba atento a lo que sucediera después, Desmond comentó sonriente: "Celos de hermano, _mode on_"

**Volutas: . **

**Capitiel corintio: . **

**Este capítulo fue escrito para que dejaran volar su imaginación acerca de Florencia en ese tiempo, espero haber acertado y que les haya gustado mi forma de narrar los lugares y la ciudad.**

**Es el más extenso que he hecho, ni yo me lo creo, para escribirlo tuve que investigar para ser lo más acertada posible y utilizar las palabras adecuadas para que no pareciera una descripción sin mucho contenido, por lo que no so agregué su ubicación, sino que también un poco sobre la historia de cada una ,poco a poco irán aparecieron más personajes históricos, en el caso de Nicolás, al igual que Lucrecia; lo hice de mayor edad, el en realidad nació en 1469, por lo que en 1476 tendría 7 años en lugar de 17.**

**También están las escenas de acción, las primeras que escribo en realidad, pero puse toda mi imaginación y esfuerzo. Muchas gracias a los todos los que han leído y a la persona que comento, especialmente un saludo a Argentina, que es el segundo país que lee más esta historia, aunque agradezco a los de mi país, Latinoamérica y de Estados Unidos.**

**Pronto continuaré por supuesto, agradeceré sus comentarios :D**


	5. Los Borgia

**CAP. 5 Los Borgia**

Fue la primera en atacar, tomando la espada con las dos manos, tenía una ventaja utilizando esa espada, que era más ligera que las comunes, él solo se cubría de sus ataques mientras buscaba un patrón. Golpe alto, bajo, y luego al lado descubierto de él, después de que lo hiciera un par de veces él le hizo un contraataque, dejando indefenso su estómago por un momento, le dio una fuerte patada, ella cayó de rodillas por la falta de aire.

Una distracción logró que ella le hiciera un contraataque y Altaïr recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de ella, que hizo que su labio sangrara. Él se limpió rápidamente y le dio una estocada en el hombro a Cristina, que ella apenas pudo evitar que se convirtiera en una herida falta, el asesino no titubeaba ante nadie.

Ella hizo caso y levantó la espada, un espadazo en su muñeca derecha hizo que soltara la espada con esa mano, iba a ir aún con la muñeca sangrante hacia el asesino, pero otro contra ataque logró que la espada saliera volando fuera del área de pelea.

Altaïr fue hacia la espada y se la entregó a la chica, Desmond y Pretuccio aplaudieron, Cristina respiraba cansada mientras se apretaba la herida, el sirio se acercó con una venda que le dio Desmond, luego Pretuccio se acercó con un banco para que la chica se sentara para después llevar un balde con agua y unos trapos para limpiar la herida, el neoyorkino también le entregó a Altaïr un desinfectante.

-Permíteme ayudarte.-la chica no dijo nada y dejó que el sirio se encargara de su herida.

A unos metros de allí estaba Ezio con Claudia, ella lo escuchaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.-Eres mi única hermana y lo que me queda de familia junto a Pretuccio, por eso actué así.

-Deberías agradecer que no deje que Nicolás te golpeara por tonto.-sin mirarlo

-Sé que estuvo mal, ya me disculpé con él, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?-uniendo sus manos en forma de súplica.

La chica se quedó pensando un momento y luego habló.-Invitarás a cenar mañana a Nicolás y no te pondrás histérico, ya que más tarde vendrá a que le dé un recorrido por la ciudad.

-_Bene, bene _le trataré bien de ahora en adelante.

Claudia se iba a ir pero Ezio la detuvo para abrazarla, algo que la chica no esperaba, pero que correspondió, Cristina que estaba descansando también sonrió recordando lo que le había dicho a Ezio el día anterior: "Por más difíciles que se pongan las cosas no olvides recordarle a los demás lo que sientes por ellos, Ezio", lo último que quería Cristina era que su prometido, por centrarse en la pelea se olvidara de su familia.

Pretuccio se acababa de sentar al lado de su cuñada, estaba sudando y respirando hondamente, tenía una estocada en el brazo y una contusión en la mejilla que sangraba igualmente, Cristina al verlo fue enseguida por lo necesario para curarlo, Altaïr seguía conservando su cortada en el labio, acompañado de un par de heridas pequeñas en los brazos, de nuevo se acercó para curar al chico, que tenía una estocada más grande que la que tenía la joven Vespucio.

-Eres todo un maestro de la espada Altaïr.-decía un cansado Desmond, a comparación del sarraceno, Desmond no tenía ninguna contusión o cortada.

-La primera vez que entrenamos no te mostraste así de ágil, fue una sorpresa para mí.-mientras seguí en su labor de limpiar la herida de Pretuccio

-Ahora imagina a nosotros, tu forma de esquivar y hacer trucos me recuerda a los que llegué a ver en el carnaval de Venecia cuando era pequeña.-comentó la chica de grandes ojos

-Se llama gimnasia acrobática en mí tiempo, es my útil, ya que nadie se espera esa forma de esquivar, supongo que querrán saber un poco.-

-Si no tuviésemos heridas que cuidar me encantaría intentarlo.-comentó Pretuccio

-Yo y C estamos bien, ¿Por qué no intentas enseñarnos a nosotros?

-¿"C"?, ¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Claudia con una ceja alzada

-Si queremos hablarnos frente a los enemigos ocuparemos claves, no podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

-Creo que no eres el indicado para poner claves, Ezio.-se burló su hermano menor, antes de quejarse por el desinfectante que había puesto Altaïr en su herida.

-No es bueno nombrarnos de alguna forma, el anonimato es lo principal.-habló el sarraceno

-Creo que queda descartada tu idea.-siguió Claudia

-Hace poco me encontré con una chica cerca de aquí, traía consigo el collar de nuestra madre, intenté perseguirla, pero la perdí de vista entre las personas.-comentó el chico.-Tenía pensado ir a buscarla y preguntarle cómo fue que lo consiguió.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido Ezio

-Lo vi tantas veces que podría hacer mil dibujos de él, estoy seguro que es de nuestra madre, al parecer la chica vive en la calle, me preguntó porqué no lo vendió.-pensaba en voz alta Pretuccio

-Te acompañaré para averiguarlo.-mencionó Ezio

-Por ahora será mejor que los menos posibles nos movamos por la ciudad, aún están los templarios aquí y conocen sus caras, deberemos eliminar a todo poderoso que los pueda reconocer y borrar sus caras de la memoria de esta ciudad.-habló Altaïr

-Tenemos la ventaja por el momento, ellos no saben que Giovanni Auditore instruyó a todos sus hijos y no tienen idea de ustedes dos, tenemos de nuestro lado a Adelaide, hablé un poco con ella esta mañana y mencionó que ella solo trabajaba para la familia porque quería proteger a Lucrecia y que estaba dispuesta a brindarnos información.-habló el joven Auditore.

-Yo quisiera ir a hablar con Adelaide entonces.-lo voltearon a ver.- Ella, mencionó que tenía un enamorado que a veces la visitaba, la madre de Lucrecia le deja verlo, podría fingir ser el, ya que si van ustedes la madre de Lucrecia sospechará por la estatura, ya que solo lo ha visto de lejos, debemos de cuidar que no exista ninguna sospecha.-comentó rápidamente a la interrogante de los demás.

-_Fratello_, vas mejorando cada día.-dijo Ezio mientras le daba una leve palmada en el hombro que no tenía lastimado.

-Necesito ir a ver a mis padres, sé que no puedo ir sola así que…-

-Te acompañaré para que no ocurra ningún inconveniente.-el sarraceno se levantó, luego de terminar el vendaje de Pretuccio

-Yo iré con Nicolás entonces, necesito que nos diga los pasos que hará su padre para limpiar el nombre de nuestra familia.-

-Es solo un pretexto, así no tuvieras que preguntarle nada irías con él.-le molestó Pretuccio, la chica se puso roja.

-No es eso, el ya había mencionado que su padre tenía influencias en la ciudad, si acepte luego de la escena de Ezio fue por eso y nada más.-volteando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Claudia, es normal, Nicolás es un chico de buena familia, parece caballeroso, no tienes porque ponerte así.-se acercó Cristina para calmarla un poco.

-Siempre odie ser la única hija.-rodando los ojos.

-Pero si te queremos, aunque seamos unos celosos.-dijo Pretuccio para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Y a pesar de que te molestemos.-le siguió Ezio, que la abrazó por detrás y la levantó en el aire para darle vueltas, algo que Claudia le molestaba.

Una vez abajo, Claudia pateó a Ezio en la pierna.- Sabes que lo detesto Ezio.-habló enojada.

-Mientras hacen eso yo iré a ver a Leonardo, necesitaré que me ayude a reparar la cuchilla oculta y conseguir material para hacer otras tres.-dijo Desmond

-Esperaremos al anochecer, será más fácil.-sugirió Altaïr y todos asintieron.

Pretuccio torcía la boca, siempre había preferido ser el mismo y no rebajarse ante nadie, pero su situación de "plebeyo" le obligaba a actuar como alguien sumiso a una familia de linaje poderoso en España, aunque aún no eran reconocidos, Juan, César, Lucrecia y Gofredo, habían sido educados como a cualquier familia adinerada, por lo que no le impedía a Juan tratar como basura a los demás, César parecía tranquilo, pero solo por fuera, un destello en sus ojos le hacía pensar a Pretuccio que aquel chico ocultaba muchas cosas.

Adelaide le había dado una vuelta por la casa, y ahora se encontraban en el patio, donde estaban los cuatro hermanos, Lucrecia ya le había visto, pero como le habían pedido, fingió no saber quién era, aunque noto una sonrisa por parte de la niña, se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol al lado de Gofredo que estaba emocionado viendo a Juan y a César pelear con unas espadas gruesas de madera. "Par de novatos", pensó Pretuccio al recordar el dolor punzante que tenía en su brazo, aún tenía un fuerte moretón en la mejilla, un recuerdo de la agilidad de Desmond.

-Así que Rodrigo no los ha reconocido aún, pero ya está tratando con los Sforza para que cuando llegue el momento Lucrecia se comprometa con Giovanni, odio la política, apuesto a que los Sforza pronto se arrepentirán de unir lazos con los Borgia, aunque Lucrecia no tiene la culpa de la familia que le toco.-comentaba en voz baja para Adelaide, Pretuccio la abrazaba y de vez en vez volteaba a ver a los hermanos.

-Por lo que me he enterado, los trajo para que César siguiera estudiando para padre aquí en Italia, están de paso en Florencia, Rodrigo no quiere que los Medici se enteren de sus hijos no reconocidos.

-Supongo que en eso nos entrometeremos, aunque no estoy muy consciente de cómo debe ser la política pero estoy seguro que los Medici van a mantener más tiempo su influencia en Italia que los Borgia.

-Viene César, finge que me dices algo lindo para que no sospeche.- habló en susurro.

Pretuccio recordando a su hermano fallecido Federico, se acercó al oído de la chica y le dijo un breve poema que había aprendido, la chica se sorprendió y se sonrojó naturalmente.

-Adelaide,_ Bonacera_.- saludó con su acento español.-

-_Bonacera, signore Cesare_.-mientras hacía una inclinación.

Pretuccio también inclinó de forma pronunciada su cabeza, fingiendo sumisión al igual que Adelaide. César miró fijamente a Pretuccio, era más que evidente que le había llamado la atención su contusión en la mejilla aún hinchada.

-Me preguntaba el porqué un chico de tu edad tendría ese golpe.-comentó

-Peleas callejeras, lo más seguro.- dijo burlándose Juan, que intentaba presumir su torso, aunque Adelaide no reparaba en Juan, evitaba a toda costa mirarlo, siquiera, con César al menos mantenía la mirada breves momentos.

-Ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre Juan, no deberías juzgar.

-¿Y por qué otra razón un plebeyo tendría un golpe así?

-Si lo dejaras responder a mi interrogante.-mirándolo fijamente, Juan solo se marchó y César volvió a ver a Pretuccio.

-Me han intentado asaltar varias veces, algunas lo han conseguido, así que le pedí a un amigo que me enseñara a defenderme, no me fue muy bien, como verá, _signore_.-se sentía mal por dentro, César a lo mucho tendría dos años más que él.

-Ya veo, tu brazo está muy tenso, supongo que también intentaste manejar la espada y recibiste una estocada.-

Lo que le había dicho Desmond sobre César era cierto, el chico era astuto y observador, tendría que andar con mucho cuidado, pero era fundamental seguir fingiendo, por lo que Pretuccio considero mejor solo asentir mientras se tomaba el brazo.

-¿Aún con ese brazo lastimado puedes pelear?-le preguntó mientras señalaba a mitad del jardín, donde había una pequeña área de combate improvisada.

Pretuccio no se esperó aquello y no ocultó su cara de impresión.- No me ha ido bien en peleas últimamente _signore_.-

-Entonces podré darte unos consejos, sé que viniste con Adelaide, pero no creo que se enoje.-mirándola, la chica se sonrojó un poco.

El joven Auditore lo notó, había algo más en esa invitación ¿Cómo evadirlo?, ahí fue cuando una blanca mano lo tomo de la manga de su camisa, era Lucrecia, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Le conoces Lucrecia?-preguntó César con una ceja alzada

"Desde siempre César fue muy celoso de su hermana" le había dicho Desmond. Pretuccio no sabía qué hacer o decir, se sintió acorralado, pero la niña de cabellos rubios habló.

-Madre ha pedido hablar contigo, te espera en la cocina.-

Pretuccio asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Adelaide, que no apartaba la vista de César, el chico pudo ver de reojo al voltear que igualmente César miraba con cierto fuego en los ojos a Adelaide, que aumentaba el color de sus mejillas. Una vez salieron de la vista de César la niña tomo de la mano a Pretuccio.

-Hermano quería pelear contigo para que tus heridas fueran peor y no la buscaras por un tiempo, no sabe que hace días ella ya no lo ve.-le comentó la niña

-¿Entonces tu madre no me habla?

Ella negó con la cabeza.-No quería que mi hermano te lastimara más.-dijo la niña sonrosada mirando a otro lado, Pretuccio sentía un leve temblor en la mano de la niña.

-Lucrecia.-agachó la cabeza para verla mejor.- _Grazie.-_mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla

La rubia se sonrojó más y luego abrazó a Pretuccio, que no estaba seguro si responder al abrazo o no, pero lo terminó haciendo.

Tres personas persiguiendo a una sola chica, era una joven de cabellos rizados y rubios, acompañados de un par de ojos grises en medio de una cara fina, pero manchada de suciedad. Ezio, Cristina y Altaïr la habían encontrado caminando por la calle donde Pretuccio les mencionó que la perdió de vista, intentaron hablar con ella, pero al verlos lo único que atino a hacer la chica fue correr sin escucharlos, Ezio estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la chica se cansaba debido a que no estaba acostumbrada y el sarraceno ideaba una estrategia para acorralarla. Le indicó a Ezio correr a un lado y a Cristina de otro, persiguió a la chica en un callejón en medio de dos edificios, de cada lado estaban los comprometidos, y ahí fue cuando Altaïr tomo a la joven de los hombros.

-¿Cómo conseguiste ese collar?

-Me lo dio un chico, ¿Para qué quieren saber?-con mucha desconfianza

-¿Nos podrías explicar porqué huías? solo queríamos preguntarte.-dijo una agitada azabache

-Pensé que querían engañarme para luego quitármelo.

Ezio saco de entre sus ropas un collar igual, pero con una cadena de plata en lugar de oro, el mismo emblema de los Auditore-Le perteneció a mi madre.-dijo con seriedad, la chica pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos.

-No sé el nombre del chico, solo sé que parecía de una familia de dinero.

-¿Sabes por qué te lo dio?-interrogó el sarraceno

-Estaba buscando que comer, el llegó y me dijo que lo vendiera y que me comprara algo que comer, pensé que era de su familia.-respondió, Altaïr la había soltado.

-¿Cómo era el chico, recuerdas?-

-No mucho, estaba oscuro y lo que escuché mejor es la voz, sabía que estudiaba para padre porque llevaba una túnica junto a una biblia, un rosario, también unos pergaminos y un criado al lado suyo cargaba otros libros, su cabello era un tanto largo y ondulado, color castaño, de ojos cafés.

-Solo hay alguien de esa descripción que podría tener el collar de mi madre, cuando los llevaron a nuestra villa no tenían nada de valor.-dijo Ezio con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo, planeaba encontrarlo y regresarle el collar, no me gusta mendigar.-mirando al suelo.

-¿Tienes un lugar donde dormir?, podríamos darte un lugar temporal.-comentó Cristina.

-Lo agradecería demasiado.-dijo la chica haciendo una inclinación.

-Llévala con Paola, tenemos que ir por Pretuccio, no hemos recibido noticias de él.

-Cuídate.-le dijo Cristina, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, Ezio unió su frente con la de ella un momento y le dijo lo mismo.

-Tengo que saber que más cosas de mi familia regaló César Borgia.-habló Ezio para sí mismo.

El otro chico lo empezó a seguir, luego se detuvo un momento para ver de nuevo la chica, recordó ver lo parecido a varias marcas de besos muy apasionados en el cuello, recientes, su intuición le decía que algo tenía que ver con aquel collar que le dio César. Era más de media noche, Pretuccio se había ido una media hora antes del anochecer, la hora usual que Adelaide se veía con un su pretendiente, no era buena señal y mientras que Ezio tenía una enorme preocupación y Altaïr una gran duda, Pretuccio se escondía en una recámara de la casa Borgia, se mordía el labio maldiciendo su suerte, el padre de Juan, César, Lucrecia y Gofredo había llegado de visita…

**Aquí el capítulo 5, gracias a Orland por comentar, me alegra que te gustara :3.**

**_Ahino_****, gracias por decirme, ya sabes cómo son los correctores ortográficos, escribí todo como fui investigando y se me venía a la mente, cuando lo releí para corregirlo el corrector no me marco la palabra y bueno, me fui con la idea que estaba bien, gracias por decirme n.n, Un saludo también para ti desde Guadalajara :D, espero sigas leyendo mi historia, casualidad que ahora, 11 de octubre ya subí la continuación, espero después tu comentario.**


	6. Un gran defecto en Ezio

**CAP. 6 Un defecto grande en Ezio**

A contrario de todo lo previsto Ezio no se había esperado que su hermano pudiese escapar del actual líder templario sin ayuda de alguien de la hermandad. Le sorprendió escuchar que Vannozza (madre de Lucrecia, Gofredo, César y Juan) lo hubiese ayudado para salir sin ninguna sospecha por parte de Rodrigo, aunque con una mirada sospechosa de César. Con ayuda de la señora Dei Cattanei hizo una escena donde supuestamente terminaba su relación con Adelaide, la cual salió mejor de lo esperado, incluso ella fingió correrlo de la casa ante la mirada despreocupada de Rodrigo, demasiado despreocupada, como si sabiendo que al no tener en el camino a la familia Auditore pudiese seguir con todos sus planes.

-Así que de no haber sido por ella no estaría aquí, ese César es demasiado desconfiado de los demás, creo que incluso pensó en advertir a su padre de mí, pero no tenía pruebas ni razones.-terminó su relato el menor de los Auditore.

-Entonces luego de que Lucrecia te encontrara en la habitación te llevó con su madre, quien aceptó cooperar con los asesinos, es bueno saber que tenemos varias personas importantes cercanas a Rodrigo para mantenernos al tanto de lo que hace.-comentó Desmond

-Beatrice aceptó que estuvo un par de veces con César, luego de varios encuentros César le dijo que ya no podía permitirse verla así que le dio ese collar en agradecimiento a su tiempo.-comentó Cristina.

Desmond hizo algo parecido a una mueca por la naturalidad del comentario, no es que fuese un moralista de ese tiempo, en donde decir algo acerca del sexo ya era tabú, o algo así, pero la chica tenía unos catorce, ¿Tan joven ya pensaba en utilizar su tiempo en eso? Además estaba más que seguro que César no era el primero, se le notaba en la cara de la chica, también le revolvía el estomago los riesgos, no parecía que ella tuviese la mejor higiene o cuidado personal, sino tenía en el exterior, no se imaginaba como estaría en sus partes íntimas, pensar en aquella chica con una ETS le daba un tanto de lástima, sobretodo conociendo de sobra que podría llevar a la muerte, ojalá tuviera la confianza para mencionarlo, poco después se regaño por hacer esas divagaciones, todos lo miraban, como si le interrogaran por algo y ahí se sintió mal, fue una falta de respeto no estar atento a lo que decían.

-Creía que estábamos comentando sobre lo que cada quién hizo hoy, ¿Por qué tan pensativo?-preguntó con una ceja alzada Ezio.

Lo mismo se preguntaba el neoyorkino, ¿Por qué había ido a reparar en Beatrice y todo acerca de las ETS?- Aun sigue siendo un sueño estar aquí para mí, recordaba todo lo que aprendí en una tarde con Leonardo.-mintió en parte, omitiendo que hace unos instantes solo pensaba en Beatrice y su salud.

-Y supongo que demasiado raro, ¿Qué se siente estar en un tiempo donde no existen esos aparatos que llevas?-preguntó Claudia interesada

-No había reparado mucho en ello… muy raro, si les contara todo lo que hay en mi tiempo no me creerían y sin embargo… siento que puedo adaptarme a esta época mientras encontramos la manera de regresar, aunque por el momento no tengamos la menor idea.-respondió a su pregunta, aunque había una respuesta más sincera que evitaba decir: "la verdad es que no extraño mi tiempo", no quería alarmarlos ni preocuparlos, ellos ya tenían sus planes y sus problemas.

Altaïr era el más intuitivo en esa sala, tal vez no conocía de hace mucho a Desmond, pero sabía que no había sido completamente sincero en su respuesta. Ezio por el contrario no había puesto demasiada atención a la contestación el chico del futuro, el sarraceno lo noto y lo miró por unos instantes con desaprobación, aún le faltaba mucho por aprender a Ezio, sobre todo para anotar las reacciones de las personas, a ser menos imprudente, en actuar con cautela, a pensar rápido.

De no ser porque había muchas personas hubiese suspirado con cansancio, no podía culparlo, su época era en cierto modo más cómoda, además que a pesar de haber sido un tanto entrenado, el había nacido siempre con el pensamiento despreocupado por haber nacido en una familia noble amiga de la familia más poderosa e influyente de ese tiempo, viviendo una guerra secreta de la cual la mayoría no estaba enterado, solo los ricos, que eran pocos, el había vivido una época donde pobres y ricos morían por enfermedades, donde la mayoría moría pensando que mataba por su Dios… donde los poderosos veían a sus soldados y creyentes como una pieza más en su ajedrez de manipulación para conseguir tierras a base de muertes de inocentes y pensar en eso le enojaba, odiaba la guerra en la que había tenido que criarse y la que aún tenía que ver.

Las chicas habían empezado a hablar con Pretuccio acerca de sus hallazgos en la casa Borgia mientras que los tres chicos de tiempos tan distintos estaban cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos dirigidos entre ellos. Ezio por su parte veía de manera alternada a los dos chicos cerca de él, uno que venía de un tiempo totalmente desconocido e inimaginable para él y el otro, siendo a quien admiraba, una persona dura y fría a causa de lo que había visto en la guerra. Él lo sabía, tenía en cuenta que era el menos experimentado, el que menos vivencias tenía para aprender, al que le quedaba más camino para recorrer, puso sus manos en su cara intentando quitarse un poco de desesperación y ansiedad. Luego de que Cristina le contara que sus padres habían escapado a Roma una ira se apoderó de él por un momento pensó en ir enseguida a la ciudad santa y pedirles –o más bien, exigirles- una explicación a lo que habían hecho, pero Altaïr lo notó, aún recordaba sus palabras.

"Actuar impulsivamente no te ayudará a encontrar respuestas, ni te guiará por el camino correcto, Ezio." Lo dijo de una forma que Ezio no había oído, o era que su padre nunca había tenido que reprenderlo con palabras tan acertadas, pero que a la vez lo hacían sentirse como un idiota, como el que no merecía ser recordado igual que su ancestro. Eran tan diferentes,-pensó mientras suspiraba- ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar esa parte pacífica de los tres?, incluso él lo sabía, los tres lo tenían muy claro, no faltaba mucho para que en un momento todos estuviesen en desacuerdo en algo importante, lo que los llevaría a algo parecido a una explosión de pelea de poderes donde cada uno creía estar en lo correcto, por diversas razones y entonces no podrían entenderse entre sí, eran siglos de diferencia, ¿Cómo podrían congeniar en los valores y formas de ver el mundo?, a Desmond le preocupaba más, sabiendo que seguramente la mayoría de sus ideas y valores no iban a ser aprobadas en ese tiempo, y aunque no deseara regresar a su época le incomodaba pensar en eso.

De cierto modo querían evitarlo, pero era imposible, y lo confirmaron la madrugada de ese mismo día, gracias a un impulso, un regaño y un accidente. Ezio se había levantado a hurtadillas, intentando no ser descubierto, no habían investigado nada acerca de Uberto y le molestaba realmente, aunque había intentado no mostrarlo, sabía que no debía matarlo, pero eso no era excusa para no informarse acerca de lo que planeaba aquel traidor.

Todo fue bien por un rato hasta que se sintió tensión en el aire, por supuesto, esa rara sensación de ser observado, al voltear hacia arriba no vio a nadie, quiso pensar que solo había sido su imaginación y salió de La Rosa Colta, había muchos clientes con las cortesanas y pudo pasar desapercibido entre ellos, rumbo a las desoladas calles de Florencia.

Respiró hondamente y se puso la capucha imaginando el mejor camino para llegar a la casa de Uberto y vigilar un poco, una parte de él le decía que debía esperar a otro día, pero su impulsividad lo llevó a seguir vagando por las oscuras calles, bebedores, hombres casados con sus amantes, era lo que se podría ver entre los callejones con menos luz de la ciudad, una apariencia muy diferente a lo que se veía de día.

Estando cerca de la casa de Uberto sintió de nuevo esa sensación, esta vez más creciente e intensa que la que había sentido durante el camino, volteó a su alrededor, no había nada visible, maldijo y decidió rodear un poco, hasta quedar en el edificio frente al que estaba Uberto, alagó su buena suerte, saliendo de su casa no solo estaba aquel hombre sino otro encapuchado que al parecer llevaba ropas rojas debajo, lo reconoció por su corpulencia y estatura –demasiado parecidas a las descripciones de Pretuccio- ahí estaba también Rodrigo, ¿Pero, cuál era la razón de su visita esa madrugada? El cardenal volteó en dirección de Ezio, lo había visto de no ser que una fuerza lo tumbo al suelo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en su supuesto atacante, tan parecido a él físicamente, Altaïr lo miraba con una cara de profundo desacuerdo. "Por poco y te descubre" leyó los labio de Desmond, que había aparecido a su otro lado, retrocedieron a pecho tierra y bajaron por la parte trasera del edificio. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, hasta que de un momento a otro escucharon a un momento de guardias caminar ruidosamente.

-Encuéntrenlo, quiero ver vivo a ese asesino.- Ezio pensó al creer que Rodrigo no lo había visto, y al parecer los otros dos también se sorprendieron por ello.

Altaïr hizo una mueca de desgano y miró a Ezio con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Desmond por su parte decidió actuar antes que nada.- Yo los distraeré y los perderé, ustedes preocúpense por ir de regreso a La Rosa Colta.- dijo decidido.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo empezaron a subir de nuevo hacia el tejado, el neoyorkino salió despreocupado de la parte trasera, no tardaron mucho los guardias en reparar en el, Desmond saludo como si fuese natural, lo reconocieron y salió corriendo.

Seguramente la huída habría sido mejor de no ser porque otro par de guardias vieron a Ezio por los tejados, por primera vez escuchó a Altaïr maldecir en voz baja, ahora tendrían que matarlos, ya habían visto a dos de ellos. El joven Auditore también lo hizo, le preocupaba un poco la ira de su antepasado. Las circunstancias los llevaron a interferir los tres, el sarraceno estaba más que molesto con la situación y todo empeoró aun mas cuando creyeron haber acabado con todos los testigos, no contaban con que habría arqueros vigilando, lo peor no fue eso, sino que el herido había sido Desmond, que se interpuso entre Ezio y una flecha.

Aún recordaba ver brotar la sangre carmesí ensuciando sus telas blancas. Todo pasó en unos segundos, Desmond cayó al suelo con la herida en el hombro y Ezio fue hacia él, un furioso Altaïr se acercó.

-Vete con él, yo limpiaré tu desastre, vamos.-con un rostro furioso, totalmente distinto al impasible que usualmente tenía el sarraceno

El chico no dijo nada, la culpa lo invadió, oficialmente, era un estúpido, y su tontería había herido gravemente a Desmond, no podía verlo morir, no por su culpa, corrió a lo que daban sus piernas, deseando que se recuperara mientras lo tomaba por el otro brazo e intentaba ayudarlo a apretar la herida y contener un poco la hemorragia, no paso mucho para que Desmond pidiera que pararan, debido a que no podía continuar y Ezio sabía que la situación había ido demasiado lejos.

Desmond sacó como pudo de entre su ropa un encendedor, que Ezio lo reconocía ya que el chico lo había mostrado antes.- Necesito que cauterices la herida por mí.-dijo como pudo, tirado el suelo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quemarte la herida?, yo, no sé si pueda Desmond.-dijo un tanto alterado por no saber si podría hacerlo

-Hazlo, tu puedes, una marca por quemadura es lo menos importante, no llegare con esta pérdida de sangre a La Rosa Colta.-hizo un pausa y luego prosiguió.- quita rápido la flecha y enseguida pon el fuego muy cerca de la abertura.-le dio una jeringuilla rara para el.- Esto es una fuerte anestesia de mi tiempo, inyéctala alrededor de la herida, no lo sentiré, hazlo.

-Está bien.-respiró profundo y prosiguió a hacer lo que le había dicho Desmond

Tal vez aun por la anestesia no sentía todo el hombro, pero apenas podía ver a donde iba, de no ser que Ezio lo ayudaba a caminar, ya no podía más, se cayó al suelo, exhausto por la cauterización y la pérdida de sangre. Por un momento el chico Auditore pensó que su compañero del futuro había muerto y se espantó, pero al sentirlo respirar, se calmó un poco. Le puso la parte de arriba de su traje para que no se viera el traje manchado de Desmond y decidió fingir que su amigo estaba borracho, sacó una botella de vino y la puso todo encima de él, para que no sospecharan por el olor y camino cono si fuese alguien que llevaba a su amigo borracho a casa.

Llegó sin más problemas a La Rosa Colta, al pareces Altaïr se había podido encargar de la situación. En cuanto entro pidió un médico, Paola, Cristina y Claudia bajaron a ver lo que sucedía. El chico ayudó al doctor a quitarle las ropas de la parte superior de la vestimenta de Desmond, incluso Beatrice se acercó a ayudar. Pero todos se preguntaban cómo había llegado Desmond a esa situación-el cual aún estaba inconsciente- El médico se dedico a limpiar la sangre y a revisar la herida.

-¿De quién fue la idea de quemar la herida?-preguntó mirando a Ezio.

-El me lo pidió, tome una antorcha cercana.-mintió en lo último, era obvio que no podía mencionar el mechero.

-Me sorprende como pudo sobrevivir a una cauterización, es muy fuerte.- Ezio sabía que tampoco podía mencionar la anestesia, pero el médico llegó a otra conclusión.- el alcohol redujo sus sentidos y s sensibilidad al dolor, tal vez por eso pudo soportarlo.-dijo al oler al chico.- Supongo que él tiene conocimientos necesarios de la medicina, un tanto avanzados si quieren mi opinión.

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó Cristina al ver que Ezio no tenía nada más que decir.

-Si se toma las medicinas se repondrá.

Le agradecieron al doctor y un silencio inundo la sala, Claudia fue la que decidió hablar.- ¿Cómo fue que paso?-mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermano, que no sabía cómo responder.

-Pasa que la imprudencia de tu hermano casi mata a Desmond y con ello ya advirtió que se encuentra en la ciudad, eso sucede.-se acercó un furioso Altaïr, que acababa de llegar, se quitó la capucha y con sus ojos cobrizos miró a Ezio con mucho enojo.

Ezio no supo que contestar, solo mantuvo la mirada de su antepasado, que dio un paso hacia el, lo tomo por la camisa de algodón, lleno de furia.- ¿Estás feliz niño egoísta?, tu tontería le ha dejado una marca irreparable a Desmond que aún así intentó protegerte, ¿Cómo puede existir la idea en tu cabeza de poder vigilar entre la madrugada al líder templario?-

Trago saliva sonoramente mientras Altaïr lo empujaba dirección arriba. Desmond despertó por el grito y divisó la figura blanca del sarraceno empujando al chico de coleta, se sentó como pudo con la ayuda de las chicas.

-Debes descansar.-le dijo Beatrice

Las vendas estaban un tanto apretadas, intentando evitar una próxima hemorragia, pero lo dudaba ya que su herida estaba cauterizada.- Creo que podría evitar una pelea enorme entre ellos.

-Pero estás herido, deja que ellos se arreglen.

Desmond suspiro, sabiendo que por el momento no podía intervenir y mientras él se encontraba intentando dormir en su habitación, en otra cercana Altaïr intentaba controlarse para no golpear a Ezio…

**Como verán las cosas se pusieron difíciles, ocurrió por fin su primera pelea, ya verán como seguirá esto en el próximo capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Ahino, gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, no te preocupes, yo con eso de la escuela estoy igual, por eso me tarde, pero me alegra recibir tus comentarios. Sobre tu pregunta, creo que este capítulo te lo respondió un poco, pondré una pareja de este tiempo para los dos, después verán como van cambiando las cosas ;D**

**Gracias por esperarme, nos leemos en la próxima n.n**


End file.
